


The Trouble Within

by dondena



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Intense Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Slight torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: Randall is in jail after getting back from the human world, and there's trouble stirring inside the prison. But will he ever get out of the mess that this other person/monster creates for him?





	1. Chapter 1

Randall Boggs had been back in his own world for only five months. But he didn’t love his current living conditions. After coming back, he was so stressed out and still bent on revenge that he was instantly thrown in jail. Sometimes he was in the medical ward to help him care for some injuries that he had sustained from the human world, aka, getting beat in the head with a shovel from a human mother when he first stepped into the kitchen. She had also hurt one of his legs, the left front one. 

Randall walked around the prison with a brace on his injured leg, but it didn’t stop him from being able to walk around and do some minor chores when they asked of him to do so. He wore an orange shirt like all the prisoners. His blending ability was hindered by it. 

He was picked on by the other criminals in there. Like everyone else who had wronged him since the day he was born. He would try to avoid his ex-boss. Waternoose would give him glares and lectures about why they were here and why didn’t it all go according to plan. Because of Sullivan and Wazowski was why, and the little human girl. 

Randall still hated them with a vengeance. He was thinking of breaking out and soon to extract his revenge. Waternoose would have had his plans too if they did it together, but Randall preferred not being near him. 

During the day, as long as nothing bad broke out, most of the prisoners could be free to choose activities. At night, they were all locked in their cells for sleep. Night was the perfect time to break out if anyone could. 

The lizard monster was trying to take his time planning his breakout. 

Among the many guards that served at the Monstropolis prison, there was one in particular that had his eye on purple lizard. He saw that though he had a bad temper, there was just something that was catching about him. He had been watching him for over two months and he was taken with him. 

This was Officer Paul Stanton. He was much taller than Randall was. He was mammal like, but didn’t have fur. He had two legs, spikes on his back, four arms, and a long tail like a lizard’s. His skin color was brown. He had brown eyes as well. 

Stanton couldn’t wait for the day when he might be in charge of Randall Boggs. That lizard was going to be under his orders. He had something in mind for that lizard that he wanted so bad. He kept on asking to have Randall as his charge. 

His boss kept on asking why he wanted to be in charge of Randall. “Because he strikes me as one that is so unusual to be here. There’s a certain curiosity about him to me.” 

Eventually, his boss caved and said he could be in charge of him on his next janitorial day. Stanton thought that would be the perfect day to do what he wanted. He had a plan.  
…………….

Randall hated doing the janitory jobs. They were so gross. And what was worse and felt so humiliating was that he was watched full time to make sure he didn’t pull any stunts to try to break out. Many of the guards knew he was crafty. 

He was led to the point where he was introduced to the guard who would be in charge of him while he did his chores that day. 

“Boggs, this is Officer Stanton. He’ll be your guard today.” The other officer said. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Randall replied grumpily. “Let’s just get on with it.” 

Stanton didn’t mind the temper. He knew the cleaning jobs weren’t the best, but it had to be done. 

The officer left them alone and Stanton was to get Randall started doing his job. They headed for the janitorial closet. 

Gloves and the cleaning supplies were all gathered onto a pushing cart so Randall wouldn’t have to keep going back to the closet. He made sure that all the bottles were filled the mop water was filled and the mop was there and he was off with the cart, with Stanton behind him. 

Stanton had seen that the lizard obviously knew how to do the job. All day he watched how Randall cleaned the bathrooms and floors. Even the cafeteria. 

It was only after he cleaned a portion of the cafeteria after all the other prisoners were done eating and gone that Randall was finally allowed to eat and he would finish after. All the working had worked up Randall’s appetite. 

Randall ate his food alone, aside from the officer watching him for the day. He ate quietly, but he had a weird feeling going on in his mind. He felt a chill go down his spine as he felt how Stanton was watching him. For some reason, this guard was making him nervous. 

After his lunch, Randall wanted to hurry up and finish the job so he could get away from this officer. 

He had started the job about 9 am. Now at 4 pm, Randall was finally finished. This prison was big to have to clean so much stuff. He wheeled the cart back to the closet to put it all away. 

Once he was in the closet alone and putting things away and dumping the dirty mop water, Stanton now had his best chance. He took out a big hanky and poured some liquid drug on it. He was ready to pull off this plan to get what he wanted. 

Randall had just taken off the gloves and thrown them away when he was done when all of a sudden, he was grabbed from behind. 

“What the-?” Randall gasped and began to struggle. “Let me go!” 

Stanton had grabbed onto Randall’s chest, but then he grabbed his throat. “Shut up! You are mine now, Lizard Boy!” Stanton whispered in his ear. 

Randall hated that nickname. He continued to struggle. His arms were trying to get the guard’s arms off of him, but then, a big white handkerchief was forced over the front of his face and it didn’t take long for Randall’s vision to get blurry and black out. His struggles stopped and he became limp in Stanton’s arms. 

Stanton now had his prize, but they still weren’t out of the woods yet. He had the perfect plan to get him out. He picked Randall up in his arms and carried him. 

When he came across other guards, he said that Randall had hit his head and the head pain had made him pass out and he was taking him to the medical ward. They all fell for it. 

But unknown to them, Stanton wasn’t taking him there. He managed to get him to the basement. He hid him under some blankets that were going to be taken out to a van to be donated elsewhere. Then he got him to a van where he put the blankets and Randall. 

He pulled back the blankets for a moment and he pulled Randall’s hands behind his back where he cuffed both pairs of his hands. Then he covered him back up again to keep him warm, except for his head. He checked to see that Randall was breathing normally and his heart didn’t seem too stressed. 

Now Stanton had his prize and he started the van and took off with Randall sleeping peacefully in the back. He knew it would take the prison awhile to notice that Randall was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Stanton drove far away, for over 80 miles. He wasn’t going to let Randall get away or the cops to find him again too easily. This lizard male had gotten him so much that he loved him. And he didn’t care what Randall did, he wasn’t letting him go and he would handle him how he saw fit. 

The drug that he had made Randall breathe would keep him out for hours and it had already been over 4 hours of driving. But he knew he had to get him to the hideout soon. 

Stanton had a hideout way out in the country for his special holidays. This was the best place he could think of to take Randall. He soon got him there and he carried him down to the basement. He knew he had to hurry. 

There were shackles down there, as there was a bed, a toilet and a sink. It was a big basement. There was also an area where Stanton would cut up animals that he hunted out here for food. But it was closed off. 

He placed the sleeping lizard onto the bed. He examined the purple body. He began stroking Randall’s skin. It was nice and smooth. His hands and feet didn’t even look really dangerous, as he didn’t have claws, but he knew he had teeth. 

He got to the belly and pulled the shirt up to reveal the skin on the belly. He noticed what looked like some scars there. Stanton was tempted to add to those scars, but it was more of further down the line. 

Stanton took off Randall’s prisoner shirt. He didn’t want anything in his way for what he had planned. Then he placed a shackle bond on Randall’s neck so he wouldn’t have a chance at escape. He knew of his invisibility ability. He was his and wasn’t going to let him leave for quite some time yet. 

Just looking at Randall was making Stanton feel aroused. Randall was sexier to him without the shirt on. He was feeling a throbbing inside him and he finally had to drop down. 

Stanton went down to the underside of Randall’s legs and tail. He saw the cloaca just under the base of the tail. That slit was making him even more ready. 

The officer couldn’t help himself. He took his clothes off and quickly got on top of the unconscious lizard. His now fully erect penis was inserted into the tight entrance. 

“Aww!” Stanton moaned. As the walls of the cloaca were clutching his penis, he began to move about. He kept his eye on signs of his prize waking up. 

Randall remained unconscious all during this time. Soon, Stanton shot his seed into Randall’s body. He let out a good breathe of air and a big groan. He had just claimed Randall’s body as his. He would let it go with one round this time, but there would be more. This lizard was too attractive for Stanton to ignore. 

Once he was off the bed, he put a finger inside the slit to feel around. He felt Randall’s own parts, but he also felt an empty hole that went deep, and that was where his penis had been. It was leading to a separate part of the reproductive anatomy. 

Stanton loved the possibility of his new mate getting pregnant, as lizard males could for some reason. He would keep it up, whether Randall liked it or not. He was going to learn to trust and love him, or so his mind told him. 

Stanton left Randall to wake up on his own after that. The drug should be wearing off anytime now.   
…………….

Back at the prison, it had been hours since Randall was seen last. When the lead guard went to check the medical ward to see how the patient was, he asked how he was. 

“Randall Boggs was never checked in to the medical ward today,” The secretary said, “and not by Officer Stanton at all.” 

“That’s odd. Thank you.” He said and he went looking for both of them. 

After looking everywhere, there was no sign of them and it was time for Randall to be put back in his cell for the night anyway, but he was nowhere to be found. 

The guard let other guards know to be on the lookout for Randall Boggs. And even they said they hadn’t seen him for hours. It was a hunch he had managed to escape while on his job today. That was a problem. 

The prison was soon notified of a missing prisoner. Waternoose wondered if Randall had made his escape without him? Then it was told that it was him that had escaped. 

The head guard would see to it that Randall had an even longer sentence for escaping. And the public would be notified as well.   
…………….

Randall soon began to stir. He moaned and raised his head, putting a hand to it. He saw there was a light on in the room he was in, and it looked far more spacious than his cell. 

His eyes widened when he realized he wasn’t in his cell or the medical ward of the prison. But obviously he was in another sort of prison, as he sat up, he felt the bond on his neck. He got up and noticed that he wasn’t wearing his prisoner orange shirt anymore. 

Randall saw a set of stairs and he had to try to see how close he could get to it. He tried breaking free of the chain too, but it wouldn’t budge. The chain let him go a little past his bed, but not even close to the stairs. 

He began pulling so hard to try to get loose. If he could get free, he would now be able to pull off his revenge. But it stayed on him strong. 

Randall groaned grumpily that he couldn’t leave this cell. He went back and sat on the bed. Whoever had put him here would surely return sooner or later. He didn’t remember being brought here. 

Soon, he heard what sounded like a lock unlocking. The door to the basement was opened up and he looked up. He saw someone coming down. 

The person who came down was none other than Officer Stanton. 

“Finally awake I see, Mr. Boggs.” Stanton greeted. 

“What am I doing here?” Randall demanded. 

“You see, I got you out of the prison. And it was better off with you being unconscious.” Stanton said. 

Randall was shocked. A cop had actually assisted in his escape? 

“Alright, but where are we?” Randall asked. 

“At my very own hideout clear out in the woods. They won’t find us here. And to where we can be by ourselves.” Stanton said. 

“How far out in the woods are we?” 

“About 80 plus miles.” 

Randall’s eyes widened. “Why would you bring me clear out here?” 

“I know of what you might want to do if I would let you go, but no. That’s not why I broke you out.” Stanton said. 

“Then why?” 

“Because even though just today was the first time I was placed in charge of you for your chores back there, I’ve been watching you very closely for a long time now. And I must say that everything about you strikes me as… attractive.” Stanton got a giant grin on his face. 

Randall couldn’t believe what he was hearing. This made him edgy. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m going to be keeping you here for a long time. You are my prize now.” 

“I’m not your prize! Now let me go!” Randall demanded angrily. He jerked on the chain. 

“Oh yes you are. And right now, the more you’re turning me on.” Stanton growled. This lizard was making him feel aroused again. 

Randall didn’t like where this was going. He got off the bed and tried to run, but the chains kept him in one spot. 

Stanton took his cop clothes off and he began advancing on the lizard. “Come here, you lizard!” He said in a playful and husky voice. 

Randall wasn’t trying to waste time. He tried to get away, but the larger monster soon had him in his clutches again. He was forced back to the bed, onto his back. 

“Let go of me!” Randall screamed. His arms and legs were trying to get the larger monster off of him, but Stanton held strong. His four arms got a hold of Randall’s and forced them down. 

Randall saw that he was at the mercy of this monster. 

Stanton had all of his arms restrained. He saw the feared look in Randall’s eyes. “You are mine now. It’s time for another claiming.” 

“What? No! Let me go!” Randall screamed and struggled. He tried to buck him off, but it was no use. The one of top of him was too strong.

Stanton wasn’t wanting to waste time. He was already aroused and he managed to push into Randall again. 

It instantly had Randall freezing up and baring his teeth and closing his eyes from the pain. “Don’t, please.” He begged. 

But Stanton didn’t listen and he began to thrust into Randall. Randall couldn’t help the sounds that escaped his throat, but he was in incredible pain from the penetration. He didn’t even give him enough time to adjust. 

Stanton thrusted hard and fast. Once his seed passed again, there was a slight breath of relief. But he didn’t pull out of Randall, as the lizard had wanted him to. He caught his breath and he began going again. 

Randall moaned and begged some more, but then he felt like his cloaca was tearing when the biggest part of the penis got into him. He cried out. 

“Stop, please. Get out... of me.” He moaned. 

Stanton had knotted him. “Oh, yeah.” Stanton said. He gave a few more deep hard thrusts, and his seed once again was sent into Randall’s body. 

When the erection subsided and Stanton did pull out of him, he said, “Ahh! That felt so good. I have just claimed your body and you may hate me, Boggs, but you no longer have any choices but to be with me and when I get to personally mate with you from here on out.” 

Randall didn’t want to be claimed by anyone but himself. Stanton left him there panting on the bed. He went upstairs and locked the door. 

After he was gone, after what had just happened, something that hadn’t happened to Randall in some time, tears found their way to his eyes. He raised himself up and looked down at his tail. 

He could see it was full of white, milky liquid. His cloaca was so sore and tender right now. 

He tried turning onto his side. Most of his body was fine, it was just under his very back legs that was tender. It felt torn too. 

Randall knew he needed to get out of here. Who knows what this Stanton was going to do to him really besides what he had just done. He didn’t want to be used as just a sex toy. 

He didn’t let himself fully cry. He wiped his tears, though he was still hurting mentally. He got off the bed and tried looking along the walls for any weaknesses, but the walls were in good shape. The chain rattled every time he moved around, but there was no getting it off either. He couldn’t see a key anywhere. It was obviously upstairs. 

Randall was going to get away from him the first chance he got. Being upstairs would be the best start. 

There wasn’t much else to do down here. He reluctantly went back to the bed and he couldn’t help think about what could have landed him in this mess as he had laid down. He eventually dozed off.   
……………..

In Monstropolis, there was a news bulletin put on TV that Randall Boggs was loose. 

James P. Sullivan and Mike Wazowski saw the bulletin and it made them nervous. They hadn’t seen Randall since his trial and they were both sure that he would come after them for revenge. 

The news advised everyone to keep on the lookout for the escaped lizard. Mike and Sulley sure were going to.


	3. Chapter 3

Randall had managed to sleep through the night. In the morning, he was awoken to the sound of the door unlocking from above. Light poured in from above and Stanton began coming down. He could only hope that Stanton wasn’t going to do to him again what he did last night. 

Randall couldn’t make out anything in his hands, with the hopes of being fed some breakfast reluctantly. 

“I see you are awake. Are you ready for me now?” Stanton stated. 

Randall’s eyes widened. Again? “No.” 

Stanton began approaching with a hungry look in his eyes. 

Randall jumped up at that and just tried to get away. “Stay away from me!” He tried running for the stairs when the chain put a stop all too hard and it nearly choked him. But he didn’t give up. He began pulling at the chain. But Stanton was still coming. 

It was just a big chase in circles around the room. Randall was fast and agile, but he wasn’t going anywhere. He was eventually cornered close to the toilet. 

“Stay away from me!” Randall yelled at him. 

“I don’t think so.” Stanton said. 

Randall’s heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest and his breathing was faster too. 

“You can give quite a good chase, Randall, which makes pursuing you all the more fun.” Stanton said. “Now come back to the bed and we can have some fun.” 

“NO!” 

That did it. Stanton grabbed the chain and jabbed it forward. 

It jerked Randall’s head down and a painful feeling on his neck. His hands grasped at the chain, but he let go and began trying to hold onto the wall as Stanton pulled on the chain and was making him come toward him. 

Stanton got a hold of him and took hold of Randall’s arms, which were busy trying to push him off of him. He pulled the lizard to the bed and forced him down again. 

“No. No please, no.” Randall pleaded. “Don’t do it please!” 

Stanton liked his pleading voice. Then he took both of his lower arms into one hand and he grasped at Randall’s belly with the other. 

Randall flinched and clenched his stomach at the touch. 

Stanton held and rubbed the belly. “It’s so perfect.” He said. He could feel Randall’s breathing was heavy. Then he looked down into his eyes. 

Randall’s eyes were once again, full of fear. 

“Shh! It’s going to be alright. Just relax.” 

“What are you… going to do?” 

“You better get used to this, because it won’t change.” Stanton said. 

Now Randall knew he needed to get away from him. He began to struggle again. 

“Stop struggling. You won’t get away!” 

Randall wouldn’t stop and the next thing he knew, he had pain going through his stomach. Stanton had given him a good punch in the gut. It made him stop for the moment. 

As he tried to catch his breath, his eyes were closed and it wasn’t long that he felt something brush the base of his cloaca. 

“Agh! No! Please don’t!” 

But Stanton didn’t listen and he pushed into the cloaca again. 

Randall hissed in pain and his head flew back into the pillow. The burn was back. He tried using his legs to get him off, but Stanton used his own legs to push down on his. 

Stanton saw the lizard’s reaction and figured he might be in pain, but instead, he began to thrust. He gave a good deep, hard one and it made Randall’s body startle jump, with him letting out a pained cry. 

Randall’s eyes were closed and his teeth bared his pain, with his face in the pillow. He was constantly letting his voice be heard. “Please, stop.” He would keep on saying. 

But the more that Randall resisted, the more fun Stanton had. 

Stanton was enjoying every moment inside Randall. He went round one, then the second time he was knotted again, and went a third round still knotted. After the third release was when Stanton had had enough. 

Randall had had enough long ago. He was panting heavily as he had let the tears go, as his captor had been hurting him more than pleasuring. Though there had been a couple times when he had been slightly pleasured. 

Stanton stayed still for a moment above Randall, just watching him. He had let go of his arms. Randall didn’t look happy. Then he looked under himself and his penis was still imbedded in the cloaca. It was still arousing, but another round for later. But he couldn’t resist giving a few last thrusts. 

Randall groaned in pain at those few hard thrusts. “Stop already!” He screamed. 

Stanton then grabbed the top of Randall’s neck. “You are going to do this whenever I see fit, you got that, or I can make the sex all the more painful, or I can do much worse. This is my hunting cabin after all.” 

Randall gulped. And he thought getting beat up by a human hadn’t been bad enough for him. This was four times as bad. 

“You are going to give me what I want.” 

“Please… let me go…” Randall gasped. 

“I am going to have what I want from you before I’m finished with you.” 

“And what is it that you want?” Randall asked nervously. 

“This.” Stanton said and pushed hard into him again, getting a good grunt from him. Then he finally pulled out. He looked at Randall’s entrance. It was full of white liquid again. He was sure he was giving him plenty of his seed. He also let go of his neck. 

“You just feel so good, so tight, it just makes me want more.” He also eyed Randall’s belly. Soon, it would be doing a job for him too. 

Stanton went back upstairs. 

After he was gone, Randall couldn’t help breaking down. His cloaca was once again, throbbing so much from the painful intercourse. He couldn’t help that he eventually cried himself to sleep. 

Many hours later, Randall awoke again and the pain had dulled a bit, but was still there. He felt some growling in his stomach, but he hardly noticed it. He got up and used the cup on the sink and got some water to wet his dry mouth. Then he had to use the toilet. His bladder felt like it was about to rupture. 

Randall hissed in pain as it hurt to go. It burned so bad. 

When he was done, he sat down by the wall. He was on his back and he curled his tail around himself. He looked down at his cloaca. It was indeed looking plenty sore. So far, he had been nothing but sexually abused since he got here. 

But what Stanton had said made him nervous. What did he want really?  
…………..

Stanton decided to give Randall a break. After the three times with him, two of them when he was awake, that would be enough for now and he needed to restore himself as well. 

He got his gun and went hunting. Monsters didn’t use guns the way humans always did, but they would if they might be cops or hunters. The meat had to come from somewhere.   
……………..

Randall felt he had cried enough. He was still on the floor and then he heard a loud blasting sound. It startled him. Had that been a gun? He shuddered at the thought. What if Stanton would shoot him when he thought he was of no good to him anymore? 

Randall hugged his arms around himself tighter. He shivered. 

Awhile later, the door opened up again. Randall got up and backed his rear into the corner, fearing more forced sex. 

But instead, Stanton was lugging a big bag of something downstairs. At the bottom, he eyed his prisoner. He was in the corner by the toilet. 

“Don’t worry. Not this time.” Stanton said. Then he proceeded to unlock a door on the other side of the room. 

It was a dirty room with all sorts of knives and other tools that were weapon like. 

Randall could see the knives. He hoped he wasn’t going to be tortured with those. 

Stanton closed the door and Randall listened to the noises in there. He eventually heard chopping sounds. It didn’t sound like anything was alive. He must have been cutting up an animal he had killed. 

Was that was what he was going to be fed? Randall knew he had to eat, but right now, he was still so unsettled that he felt his stomach couldn’t handle any food, despite hunger. 

Later, Stanton came out of the room, carrying chunks of meat in bags. But he made no move to offer Randall any of it. 

For Randall, seeing the bloody bags made him feel sick. 

Stanton could see the look of disgust on his face. This could also be used. He went upstairs and put the meat into a freezer. Then he sat back and relaxed.   
…………..

Randall would have preferred being back in prison compared to this, where he was being raped. Or going to be tortured next. Who knows what else? 

He came out of the corner and sat by the wall again. He shivered at the thought of a knife being used on him. 

Why was this happening to him? Maybe his bad actions had led to all this? He knew it had. He knew being in jail was one thing, but being broken out of prison just for this, was plain stupid. This was just so one selfish monster could use him as a sex toy, nothing more, Randall thought. And too many others in his past had done nothing but use him as well. When would this cycle end?


	4. Chapter 4

Stanton gave Randall a few days break from sex with him. But in that time, he had no contact with him either. 

Randall had grown quite hungry by this time and it was driving him nuts. He couldn’t even try to sleep without a good loud growl erupting from his belly. The pangs felt worse. At least he could still get to the sink and drink water. 

Every time he drank the water, he could feel it hit rock bottom in his belly. 

But eventually, the door did open again. Randall feared the worst. As tough as he could be, this monster cop had worked the fear into him by sexually abusing him. 

Randall crawled under the bed, his chain still rattling. It stopped when he stopped. He watched Stanton come down. 

Stanton came down and didn’t see Randall anywhere, but he saw the chain. He grinned. That silly lizard. 

Randall flinched when he saw the feet coming toward the bed. He made himself vanish for good measure. 

Stanton kneeled down by the bed and peaked under. He didn’t see Randall, but from the shackle, he knew he was there. 

“Come on out from under there now.” 

“No.” He heard. 

“Come on.” 

“No.” 

That did it. He took hold of the chain and pulled. He instantly had resistance. But he got the weight out from under the bed. Randall had dug his hands and feet into the floor. 

Stanton usually wore at least a shirt around here. He took his stick out and he gave Randall a good hit in the ribs. 

It made the lizard cry out and he reappeared. 

Using the chain, Stanton quickly grabbed onto Randall. “Nice try, lizard. Now, it’s time for more fun with me. I gave you a couple days break. Now, to the bed.” 

“Ah! No!” Randall cried. He began to struggle. Stanton was making him walk forward, with him being over his lower back and having a hold on his arms. 

When they reached the bed, Randall’s stomach let out a loud growl. Even Stanton heard it and he saw Randall grimace. 

“Hungry, huh?” Stanton mocked him. 

Randall gulped. 

The larger monster then held Randall up and hugged him to his body. He then reached around with one arm and he grasped Randall’s belly again. He began to rub hard on it. He loved the feel of Randall’s soft, smooth skin.

“Stop.” Randall tried to resist. He tried using his lower arms to get the larger arms off his belly. But Stanton enjoyed this too. Eventually, he began pressing inward, making Randall more stressed, as it was hurting him. 

Eventually, he did stop. Then he forced Randall to lay on his stomach on the bed. He was still directly behind him, but he let go of his front and moved back quickly enough that he lifted Randall’s tail in a flash. 

“Agh! Don’t. Please don’t.” Randall pleaded. He felt something brush the underside of his tail. He knew what it was. 

Stanton pushed Randall further onto the bed, and making Randall’s rear lift off the floor, he pushed into the cloaca once again. 

Randall cried out as he felt the pain return. Why did Stanton keep on insisting of instant sex when he wasn’t ready? He never gave any thought to what Randall wanted. He just invaded his body, his most vulnerable area. 

Stanton began thrusting slowly at first and picking up the pace rather quickly. He loved hearing the sounds he heard from Randall. 

On the bed, Randall’s eyes were closed and his teeth were bared. He was crying out constantly. His arms were trying to support him and his middle torso on the bed from the forced penetration. This was also the first time Stanton was using this position. 

Soon, Stanton came into Randall. He let out a big puff of air. Randall felt the relief too when he had stopped. 

Stanton pulled out, but then, he grabbed Randall and got his whole body on the bed and turned him over. His penis bobbing as it did, and it was up to a full erection as the very end was ready for knotting. 

Randall looked up at him in fear. 

Stanton instantly reentered the warmth. He felt Randall tense up. He entered all the way to the knot, then he gave a deep hard thrust. It made the lizard jump and groan. Then he leaned over Randall and began to kiss and lick his neck. He began to thrust again. 

Randall felt he could hardly breathe. “Oh! Please stop.” He said lowly. 

“Hmm. You tasted and feel so good.” Stanton replied. He began to rub on Randall’s body, trying to get him into the mood. But Randall kept resisting. 

Stanton wasn’t giving up. He pushed down real hard, getting another startle from what he called his lover. 

The deep thrusts inside him just hurt Randall more than he enjoyed it, but it did also hit a good spot deep inside him too. It made him buck his hips a few times, but he really tried to resist. 

Soon, Stanton gave another big release into his lover. He loved having Randall on his back a lot more. 

“Are you done yet?” Randall demanded. 

“I still have some energy left. You just feel so good.” 

Stanton began to go again, making Randall wince some more. His breathing tensed as well. 

While Stanton was having his fun, Randall had to ask, “Why… do you… keep… doing this… to me?” 

Stanton stopped. 

Randall let out a breath. 

“Because I have desired you for a long time. I know you aren’t cooperating with me, but all your resisting makes it all the more fun. Now, enjoy this.” Stanton said and began again. 

The skin around Randall’s cloaca was so sore again. Every time Stanton knotted him, it felt like the skin would tear. 

When the one on top finally came again, his energy was gone. But so was Randall’s. All this activity had made his stomach feel emptier. Another growl erupted so loud and Stanton gave it a little rub. Randall was too tired to stop him. 

Stanton gave a couple of last few thrusts to make sure his seed got into his lover. He lowered his head and tried to kiss Randall. 

The lizard turned his head away in disgust. 

This made Stanton mad. He grabbed Randall’s throat and making him gag, then Stanton forced his mouth over Randall’s and his tongue into his mouth. 

Randall tried to use his arms to pry him off, but Stanton let go of his throat and grabbed his arms and held them down. He pushed super hard into Randall’s opening now. Randall whined at the pain. 

Somehow, Stanton found some new energy and went another round. He kept on kissing Randall’s mouth, face, and neck, while with his lower arms, kept on massaging his lower body. 

Some the massaging tickled, but Randall kept on resisting. He was just ready for his captor to stop. He could feel his heart pumping so fast in his chest and it felt like it was in his head too. 

Stanton let loose his final load into Randall within ten minutes. He and his lover were breathing hard. His knot started to go down finally and he was able to pull out. 

It felt weird, the cold air on his hot member, for having been inside Randall for so long. He looked down and there was plenty of white liquid pooling at Randall’s entrance. He took a finger and pushed some of the leaky parts and pushed it back in where it belonged. 

The cop now figured this had to be enough to get the process going. He got off the bed and went back upstairs. 

Randall was once again an emotional mess. Why wouldn’t Stanton stop raping him? He couldn’t help it that he cried again. He eventually cried to sleep.   
…………..

In town, the whole town was on the lookout for Randall. But so far, no one had seen him. They had seen the commercial of what he was capable of. 

Mike and Sulley were especially watchful.   
……………

Some few hours later, the basement door unlocked again, awaking Randall. He looked up and down came Stanton again. 

‘Not again.” Randall said to himself. He was still so sore from before. 

This time, Stanton had something in his hands. 

“Here, I know you were wanting this earlier. You need to stay healthy. Here you go.” Stanton set a bowlful of food down. Then he went back upstairs. 

Randall glared at the food. It had been over four days since he last ate anything. His hunger was strong yes, but what if Stanton was wanting to harm him too? 

He was hungry, but he refused to touch the food. He knew it was within reaching, he just didn’t want it. 

On the plate was some meat that had been cooked and some fruit and bread. 

Randall stayed on the bed. The smell of the meat was overwhelming and his stomach growled loudly. The hunger was so intense. He bared his teeth and held his stomach, trying to soothe it. 

Stanton came down an hour later and saw Randall asleep, but the food had been untouched. He looked angrily at the lizard. So, he didn’t want any, huh? He could solve that easily. 

Stanton took the plate upstairs and locked it back up again. Randall had woken at that, but saw he was alone again.   
………….

A few more days later, Randall hadn’t been offered anymore food, but he had been raped once again one more time. He couldn’t take much more of it. 

A day later, he was offered food again. Just one lousy piece of bread this time. 

The urging of his stomach was so strong now, it was hard to ignore. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He got off the bed and did take the bread at his own risk he knew. 

Nothing happened, though he felt some discomfort from not eating in so long. He laid down to try to ease the pain. 

Stanton came down later to get the plate and he saw the bread was gone. He looked at the bed and he saw Randall glaring at him. 

“Did you eat the bread?” 

“No, I flushed it.” He said sarcastically. 

“Fine. If you want to play this the hard way, we can.” Stanton said. He took the plate back upstairs. 

He wasn’t given anything else that day, or the next. 

When he was given food again, Randall grabbed one piece of the food and left it. 

When Stanton saw that, it ticked him off. He went over to the lizard and Randall sat up in fear. He tried to move, but wasn’t fast enough. 

Stanton grabbed Randall by the throat and pressed a bit, making Randall gag. His hands came to Stanton’s. 

“Let’s get this straight right now, Randall.” Stanton spoke so sternly. “You eat the food I bring you or you’re not going to be fed at all. That’s a waste of food right there. But let’s start this over.” 

Stanton dragged the lizard to the food and he picked up some chicken. He tried to get Randall to open his mouth. He wouldn’t. 

“That does it!” Stanton pulled out a knife, a sharp pocket knife. He brought it to Randall’s face. 

“You either eat this food, or you’re going to get a punishment far worse than what I’ve been doing. You’re going to get a nasty wound in the stomach if you don’t eat.” Stanton threatened him. 

Randall gulped. 

“Just to prove I’m not kidding.” Stanton said and he went and gave a quick slash and Randall cried out in pain as he felt pain erupt across his belly. His lower arms clutched the new wound. 

Stanton had let go of him and Randall was looking down at a bleeding wound on his belly just below his second arms. 

“Now eat up, do I make myself clear?” 

Randall nodded. 

“Next time it will be far worse.” Then he went into the other room and brought out a strip of bandage. “Here. You can use that. Now do as I say or it will be made worse when I come back down.” Stanton ordered and went back upstairs. 

Randall glared at the staircase. He went and got the bandage strip and wrapped it around his middle to cover the wound. Then he washed his hands from having blood on them. 

Then, he reluctantly ate the food on the plate so he wouldn’t invite the wrath on him again. And he didn’t want a rage induced rape on him. 

Once he had eaten, he did feel full for the first time in days. He laid down on the bed. 

Nothing happened.   
……………

Stanton came down later and got the plate. He saw it was empty. He looked at Randall. He walked over to the bed. 

“Tell me, Randall, did you eat the food?” 

“Yes. Now leave me alone!” Randall growled at him. 

Stanton went over and smacked him in the head. “Don’t you take that tone with me.” 

Randall growled again. That was when the bigger monster grabbed the chain and he jerked on his neck. Then he got on top of Randall. He grabbed a hold of his fronds, making Randall scream. 

“Don’t you EVER, do that again!” Stanton had his knife in his face again. 

Randall gulped. He nodded. 

Stanton got off of him this time. He walked away with the plate back upstairs.

Randall was left with a feared expression of his captor. He held his arms together. He wanted out of here so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

After that, Stanton didn’t rape him anymore and he did keep on feeding him. His days were so full of boredom with nothing to do besides lay in bed. His wound healed within a week. And by now, his leg was healed too from the human shovel incident. 

But within a few weeks, Randall began having stomach problems. He figured it was in the food, but if he didn’t eat, Stanton would threaten him and force him to eat anyway. But in a short time, Randall would just throw it right back up in the toilet. 

Stanton often heard Randall throwing up in the basement. He was even doing it when he hadn’t eaten anything at all. He really hoped he didn’t have to take Randall to the doctor. Or he was just doing it to get attention. 

The next time he fed him, he brought a good sized meal down. Randall looked awkwardly at the food. He didn’t feel like eating. 

“I’m really not hungry right now.” Randall said. 

“You’ll eat when I bring it to you, or else!” Stanton growled at him. “EAT!” 

Randall reluctantly took the plate and ate the food to avoid punishment. His stomach was churning lowly. He knew he was going to get sick soon. His purple coloring was already turning green. 

He was able to finish it part way. Stanton was still eating his fill and felt just fine. “Eat up, Randall.” 

“I’ve eaten some of it. That’s enough. I can’t handle anymore.” Randall said. 

“You’re going to eat all of it. I don’t take no for an answer. Now do it.” 

Randall didn’t feel too well. Just looking at his food was making him feel like throwing up. He could feel the churns. He held his stomach. “Uh oh.” 

Stanton heard him and he watched the lizard run to the toilet and he threw up his dinner. Something must have been wrong. 

“You have the stomach flu or something?” 

“I… don’t know!” Randall said between vomits. 

After he was done, there were a few dry heaves and that hurt even worse. Randall moaned and held his belly. 

Stanton just presumed he had the stomach flu right now. He would let it pass this time, but if it didn’t stop within a few days, then he assumed Randall was making himself throw up. 

Randall sat by the wall when he saw Stanton pick up the plate and take it back upstairs. He was glad he didn’t try to force feed him, or try to punish him. When he felt he could, he stood up and got himself a glass of water. 

Randall had no idea what was going on with himself. He went back to the bed and laid down. 

Stanton looked up information on his computer that he kept there, about the causes of what could be going on. 

When he came upon the idea of morning sickness, it was of course talking about pregnant females, and it did mention the possibility of a couple species exceptions like reptiles that could be pregnant in the males as well. 

Of course Stanton was aware of that happening, then he realized that must be it. He was going to be a father! Randall had to be pregnant. He smiled. 

So all the mating had not gone to waste after all. 

Stanton got up and went back to the basement. 

Randall was watching to see what he wanted now. Or was he going into the other room again? 

Stanton came down and he came straight at Randall. Randall stiffened. 

“Don’t worry, Randall. You’re not going to be punished, but I do need to take a look at you.” Stanton said. 

Randall didn’t want his help. He got off the bed and tried to stay away from him. But Stanton grabbed the chain and pulled the lizard to him. 

“Let me go!” Randall resisted. 

Stanton knew that Randall was afraid of him obviously, considering he had raped him so much, and he had mildly hurt him. He pulled the scared lizard to the bed and forced him onto it. 

Randall began resisting some more when he thought he was going to be raped again. Stanton was trying to pin him on his back. “NO! Don’t do it, please!” 

Stanton got on top of Randall’s lower body, keeping his front legs down. Then he grabbed his arms and he began pulling them together. In his upper arms, he pinned both sets of Randall’s arms down. 

Randall was staring up at him with fear wide in his eyes. He didn’t want this to happen again. He was breathing heavily. 

With his second pair of arms, Stanton began touching Randall’s belly. 

Randall could feel the rubbing on his belly. Then he felt Stanton pressing down into it, causing some discomfort. He winced. “Stop. You’re hurting me.” He said. 

Stanton paid him no mind. He kept pressing inward and down lower. Eventually, he felt down just above Randall’s front legs and he felt something inside. There was a bump underneath the skin. 

Stanton figured that must have been the beginning of his child. He felt around gently to just make sure. He also pressed harder into the belly up higher, and it wasn’t so pleasant for Randall. 

Randall moaned and winced as he now had some pain in his stomach as Stanton had pushed on him. 

Stanton finally stopped pushing on him and he let go of him, including his arms. Randall just stared up at him. 

“What are you… going to do?” Randall asked nervously. 

Stanton looked down at the pinned lizard. He got off of him. 

Randall sighed when his captor didn’t rape him. But then, he rubbed his belly from it being pressed on and throbbing. 

“That belly of yours is so soft, Randall. I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time now.” Stanton said. 

Randall knew he might have to start protecting his belly too if that moron was going to start hurting his belly. 

“What do you really want with me? You’ve been obsessed with raping me and now you’re being the same with my stomach.” 

“There’s going to be plenty more times for me wanting to feel that belly of yours. You see, Randall, I think I found out why you are sick.” 

Randall’s eyes lit up, but he still kept his lower hands on his belly. 

“Since we had sex so many times and with the lizard males, what can happen to them as well as females, I think you are now carrying my child.” Stanton said. 

Randall knew this wasn’t good. He shook his head. 

“No. This can’t be happening.” 

“Yes. I think it is. I found you attractive and I am glad you are carrying it for me.” 

Stanton went back upstairs. 

Randall couldn’t believe this. This was the last thing he had ever wanted to happen to him. Now he knew he needed to get out of here. But getting off this shackle was nearly impossible.   
……………..

Monstropolis had been keeping an eye for Randall, but nothing was sighted of him. Stanton was missing too. He hadn't gone back to the prison since he took Randall away. So the cops were looking for him too.


	6. Chapter 6

Three months later, by now, Stanton tried to be nice to Randall all the time, though Randall kept on trying to resist no matter what he did. 

Randall’s stomach was a good size by now and it was definitely confirmed that he was pregnant. 

He still was sick at times. Stanton drove him nuts with wanting to touch his belly every day. Now he could see how pregnant females felt when others knew of their secrets. 

One day, he came up with an idea and mad because he hadn’t thought this up before. 

Instead of throwing up in the toilet like he always did, he began to make a mess all over the basement floor. Randall hated that this kid was making him sick still, but now he was executing a plan to get home. 

“Stanton, I threw up all over the floor!” Randall called out. 

Stanton heard him. If that lizard did that, he was in trouble. He went to go check it out. 

Randall saw the door open and he was beyond ready to get loose. 

Stanton saw the mess on the floor. “Why didn’t you just use the toilet?” He demanded. 

“I couldn’t get there in time.” 

“Now I have to clean this up.” 

Stanton took the bond off, but he tied Randall’s hands behind his back. “I’m taking you upstairs to get this cleaned up.” 

Randall knew it would work. He was led upstairs and knew he would be turned loose. 

The moment Stanton turned Randall loose, he stayed put for the moment, but when he had the mop and water and went downstairs, Randall made a run for it. He let the door slam behind him. 

Stanton looked up at the sound. Of course he knew then that Randall was waiting for a time like this. He shot up the stairs, and indeed, Randall was gone. 

He put on his gear and went after the lizard. 

“RANDALL! GET BACK HERE!” He yelled. 

Randall looked back and this was the first time he was free again since being captured. He continued to run. He could feel the weight of the baby inside him. But soon he was so winded that he had to stop and rest behind some bushes. He heard footsteps and he blended into the bushes. 

He watched Stanton run right by and kept on calling his name, but Randall was not going back to him. Now he just needed to find a rock or something to cut the ropes on his wrists. 

He listened carefully and staying invisible, he tried to find a good sized rock to where he could cut the ropes. Stanton had talked of fishing in a creek bed around here, now he just needed to find it. Or he could try finding a rock on the ground. 

Randall was incredibly weary. He had no idea where he was, and his pregnancy could only make things worse for him. 

Eventually, he came to the creek bed and he did see a good sized rock that looked like it had sharp edges on it. He made his way through the water and turning around, began rubbing the ropes on it. 

The ropes soon came off and he gave a sigh of relief. Now that he had his hands free, he could even climb trees to get away from his captor. But he did manage to get some good sips of water before he moved on. 

Stanton knew that lizard could be crafty. He had to get him back. And he had his child with him. Who knows if Randall would try to kill the child. He couldn’t let that happen. 

Randall mainly just followed the creek bed. It would surely lead him to a town or something where someone might be able to help him get away. Even if he went back to jail again, it was more preferable to being locked down in the basement with nothing to do. 

He also knew that he needed to be somewhere in case of the event of going into labor. He had no idea when that could take place. 

Since he had been locked in a basement for the last three months, he looked at the trees and some were starting to turn color. He had been taken in July, and it was now October.   
…………….

Randall followed the creek for two days. He was really hungry by now. And he knew the baby needed nutrition as well. Soon, he saw a town that was down a hill. It was a small one, but any town would do if someone could help him. 

He really hoped that Stanton wouldn’t find him. He might do something horrible to him if he found him. 

He made himself invisible before he went into the town. He looked around to see who would be best to hopefully help him out. 

At one point, he saw an old woman monster attending to her garden. She had gray hair, was blue colored, had two arms and two legs. She wore glasses. 

Randall decided on her. A lot of older monsters seemed more willing to help out others. He waited till she went inside. He wanted to formally introduce himself. When he saw her go inside, he went over to her house. He looked around first. 

He saw that she had animals in the back yard. Some that were like chickens. He licked his lips at the thought of having eggs for dinner, but he wasn’t going to attack the animals. He went back to the porch.

He stood nervously on the porch and knocked. In the prison, he had been a model prisoner. He could be a model citizen when he had to be. 

The lady heard a knocking on her door, and she went to answer her door. “Coming.” She said. 

The door was opened. The woman saw a purple lizard standing there and she saw he looked unsure. “Can I help you?” 

“Hi Ma’am. I’m lost. I have no idea where I am and I need some help.” Randall said. 

He looked nice enough. “What’s your name and I can see about helping you?” She said. 

“Randall.” 

“Ok, Randall. Come on in.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Where are you from? And my name’s Mrs. Bing.” 

“Monstropolis.” 

“You are a long way from home, Randall. What are you doing way out here?” Mrs. Bing said. 

“Running away. I was kidnapped and taken way out here by a cop who was using me and abusing me.” 

“Here, why don’t sit down and I’ll get you something to drink.” 

Randall smiled. “Thanks.” 

Randall went and sat down on her couch. Then he decided to lay down. He hadn’t slept well the last few days either. 

When Mrs. Bing came back with a glass of water, she saw the lizard lying down on her couch, and it was apparent that there was more than just him being on the run. She saw the swelling in his belly. 

“Here, Randall, I brought you some water.” She said. 

“Thanks.” He opened his eyes and took the glass. He gratefully downed the water. 

“I see that you must be expecting a child if I may point out?” 

With him being on his back, it had been easy to see. 

“Yes, unfortunately. A result of my abuse at the hands of the cop. I never asked for it to happen.” Randall said. 

“How long have you been running?” 

“Two and a half days. Longer if I have to. I won’t let him catch me again.” 

“What’s your last name?” 

Randall knew that telling his last name was a risk. He let out a breath and said it, “Boggs.” 

Mrs. Bing was alarmed. She had heard that name awhile back on the news. 

“I’ve heard your name before on the news. You’re a criminal!” She shouted. 

Randall hurriedly sat up, causing some pain to go through his belly. He winced. “Wait! Wait! I promise I won’t hurt you, Mrs. Bing. I’m on the run, but not from police. Just one that kidnapped me. He’ll stop it nothing to get me back and torture me some more. Please, you must believe me.” 

Mrs. Bing looked at him and she saw nothing but desperate fear in Randall’s eyes.

“Why did he kidnap you in the first place?” 

“He said he found me attractive and knew he couldn’t have me in the jail. So he drugged me and snuck me out of the prison. Prison was favorable to where he took me and abused me. Please, I haven’t had a decent rest in two and a half days. And with the baby, its exhausting me.” Randall explained. 

“Have you had any prenatal care since you found out you were pregnant?” She asked. 

“No. He wouldn’t take me out of his basement until I finally made a mess all over the place. I was lucky I got away.” 

“Alright. I have your solemn vow that you won’t harm me?” 

“Yes. I promise. I don’t wish to harm anyone.” He said. Even his thoughts of revenge for the time being was gone. 

“Alright. I’ll let you stay and rest and I’m going to get you an appointment with a doctor to see about your baby. Can you handle that?” 

Randall knew he needed a checkup with the baby. “Yes.” 

Mrs. Bing then led Randall to a guest room where he was happy to lay down on the bed. “Dinner will be ready soon. You can rest until then.” 

“Thank you.” He said. 

Mrs. Bing closed the door. She then wondered if she should call the police on her guest. But she said he could stay and he did need his child checked out. He had given his word he wouldn’t harm her. 

She began to make some stew that was good for him and it was good for pregnancy. 

In the room, the walls were covered in flowers and it had a lavender scent to it. It seemed alright to Randall’s senses. He laid down on the bed and it didn’t take long for him to drift off.   
…………….

Dinner was soon ready and Mrs. Bing went to go get her guest for dinner. If he had been on the run for two days, he would need a good meal, and especially being pregnant. 

When she opened the door, she saw that Randall was passed out on the bed. He was obviously exhausted. But should she wake him up? 

He needed the nutrition. She begrudgingly went over and shook Randall awake. 

“Hmm?” 

“Dinner’s ready. If you’ve been on the run for so long, you could use the nutrition for you and your child.” 

“I… don’t know. So tired.” 

“Come on, you can go back to bed after you’ve eaten.” 

Randall hated to move, but she had a point. She helped him up and led him to the kitchen. He yawned and sat down at the table. He put his head on one his hands while Mrs. Bing went to get him some of her stew. 

The bowl was put down in front of him. There was some toast on a plate next to it as well. It woke him up a little more. 

The stew had some what were like beef, chicken and some vegetables in it. 

“That is all good for you and the baby. Eat up.” She said. 

Randall picked up the spoon and got some stew on it and blew on it, as it was hot. It tasted good when he got it in his mouth. 

“This is really good, Mrs. Bing.” He said. 

“Thanks.” 

“Are we going to be expecting a Mr. Bing soon?” He asked. 

“No. My husband died a year ago.” She said. 

“Sorry to hear that.” At least now Randall knew he didn’t have to face the wrath of a male monster. He had been stressed enough for so long. 

“So, have you thought of any names for the little one?” 

His eyes widened at that. “No. Afraid not. I have been too stressed with this pregnancy from my kidnapper that I just couldn’t. And I have no idea when it could be born.” 

“Then it is vital to get it looked at soon.” 

“Yeah.” 

Randall knew that going into a hospital was very risky at going back to prison. If he was busted again, more than likely he would have a much longer sentence. But it wasn’t his fault. But who would believe him that he had been drugged and taken out? And he didn’t know how hard the other prisoners would be on him and with him pregnant, it would be so much tougher for him. 

After dinner, Mrs. Bing led him to a bathroom where he could clean himself up. 

Randall hadn’t had a decent shower or bath in a long time. He had only been given dry cleaning on his scales while he had been with Stanton. 

He took a shower and was glad to feel clean again. Trying to clean his lower body had been a little hard because of the swelling in the way. He had just had to find a way to twist around to do that. 

When he was done in there and went back to the bedroom, he was glad for her hospitality. He fell back to sleep again real easily. 

Mrs. Bing had put a bucket by his bed too if he should throw up, as he had told her that he still had times of the sickness after eating. 

She told him with how far along he was that the sickness should start wane soon. She would let him rest for the night. 

While she was sitting in her living room, she sat thinking that though she had a criminal in her house, he hadn’t shown a sign that he was dangerous. But looks could be deceptive too. But he had honestly given his word he wouldn’t harm her. 

He had seemed too desperate and scared to even be harmful. He had obviously been traumatized by his cop kidnapper. Maybe he had changed. Some could be known to change. 

All she could do for the time being was take his word for it and he did need to see a doctor for his own health and that of the baby that he obviously carried.


	7. Chapter 7

Randall slept all night long. He had been truly exhausted. 

In the morning, Mrs. Bing called her doctor’s office and arranged an appointment for Randall to have an exam. It would be the following day first thing in the morning. 

When Randall awoke, he was actually wanting some breakfast. He had kept the stew down last night. 

“Here Randall, eat these. These crackers will help keep your stomach calmer.” Mrs. Bing offered him some crackers. 

“Uh, thanks.” He took them and ate them. 

“I got a doctor appointment for you tomorrow morning.” She said. 

“That soon huh?” 

“From what you have said, you really need to see one.” 

“Yeah.” He muttered. 

“Do you know how far along you are?” 

He shook his head. “I don’t know officially. It has to be close to three months though.” 

After awhile, she fixed him some oatmeal for breakfast. While he was eating he said, “What I wouldn’t give for a cup of coffee.” 

“Too much coffee is not good to have while you are pregnant. Your sense of taste may not like it now anyway. How much would you drink typically?” 

“I practically lived on the stuff for a long time.” 

“Having one cup a day might suffice, but any more is not good for you or the baby.” 

Randall hated the excuses ‘because of the baby.’ He wished he hadn’t gotten pregnant. This baby never should have happened. It was the punishment of being raped. 

“I hate the restrictions placed on me because of the kid.” 

“It’s only for a few more months.” 

“Yeah, and I don’t know where I’m going to be in a few more months. I don’t have the right feelings to be able to raise this kid. I had such a hard childhood after my mom died and never knew my father. I was raised in foster homes, and I had a sister. She has a son now and she didn’t want me around because of my bad ways that I regret now.” Randall explained sadly. 

“Well, bad ways are not good for a child to grow up with.” 

“I know. I just had so much rejection and was turned down a lot and mistreated that something in me some years ago just snapped. I would have been the top scarer at Monsters, Inc if James P. Sullivan hadn’t been there. He was my main competition. No matter what I did I just couldn’t beat his numbers. Everyone loved him. At college, just because he was Bill Sullivan’s kid, it was like he had everything handed to him. I just didn’t trust someone like him. He beat me in the Scare Games too. He beat me at everything.” 

Mrs. Bing listened intently. 

He continued to tell her everything else. He just needed someone to truly hear him. And no one, not even his sister knew what really happened or how he felt about it all. 

She sat down beside him on the couch and rubbed his back. She easily noticed the swollen belly. But Randall needed someone to be there for him in his time of need right now. His pregnancy was seeming to affect his mental state too. 

But he was sure authorities were going to be after him. Prison was no place to have a child. Nor was it good to be on the run. 

Randall might have be willing to go back to jail and serve his time for his crimes, but he needed to do the right thing for this child too.   
…………….

The next morning came and Mrs. Bing took Randall to the appointment that she had arranged. Mrs. Bing got the sign up papers and Randall did what he could to sign in. Everything he was doing was a risk. 

Soon, he was called back. The doctor was a woman monster. Her name was Dr. Lawrence. She was orange colored with fur, about 6’, she had 3 brown eyes, red hair, two arms and two legs and a short tail. 

“Are you familiar with treating reptilian males for pregnancy?” Randall asked. 

“Yes. I’ve done a few. I’ve heard of you on the news.” She said. 

“Please, don’t go there. I’m not going to harm anyone. I’m here because of this baby.” He had a hand on his stomach. 

“I suppose you had a one night stand after you got out of prison?” 

“No. I didn’t escape prison. A guard thought he could have his way with me, drugged me, and broke me out. At his hideout, he raped me multiple times and within a short time, I was getting sick and he confirmed it for me. I think he wanted to get me pregnant. It was not a thing I wanted though. I never loved him. He just used me like a sex toy.” Randall explained. “I just barely managed to get away from him a few days ago.” 

Dr. Lawrence could hear the sincerity in his voice. 

“Alright. And in all this time you’ve never seen a doctor?” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry you went through that. But I need you to get up on the table for me so I can do an exam.” She said. 

Randall climbed up on the table. His vitals were taken first. 

Then she said, “Can you lay down for me?” 

He laid back. 

Dr. Lawrence examined Randall’s body. She saw the scars on his face from the shovel injury. And she saw a newer scar on his belly from where Stanton had cut him before. Then she got to his swelling. 

She began to press on it and around it. She heard Randall groan and growl. 

“Sorry. Not trying to hurt you.” She said. “Just trying to determine whether you have an egg or a live one in there. I’m going to do an ultrasound on you just to be sure.” 

Then she went down the rest of his underside and saw his cloaca. She could see some scars around it. “Did you ever feel like the skin down here was being torn when you were being raped?” 

“Yes. He didn’t care about what I wanted. He just wanted to hurt me and satisfy his own selfish desires.” 

“I see some multiple scars down here around your cloaca. Now I’m going to examine your tail and legs.” 

“My tail is fine. But I did have a broken leg awhile back. My left front one.” 

She checked that first. It seemed to be doing alright by now. She still examined his tail anyway. Then she had him sit up and she felt along his spine. It was fine too. 

Then she let him get down and led him to a different station in the hospital. The radiology area. She gave them the order and he was taken back for an ultrasound. 

Randall wasn’t too crazy for the feeling of the gel that was being put on his stomach. Then he felt the wand being put on him and it was moved around. He didn’t look at the screen at first. The technician had to press inwards and it was uncomfortable. 

Soon, the tech had an image up. She moved the wand around before she said anything. She had gotten some images of some egg shells, but she also got two embryos on screen. 

“Do you want to see your children?” She asked. 

Randall’s eyes lit up. Children? As in plural? 

He turned to her. “You mean… there’s more than one?” He asked nervously. 

“Yes. I see two in there.” 

Randall worriedly looked at the screen. His breathing quickened. This couldn’t be happening. 

The tech pointed out the two embryos or fetuses. They were inside eggs, but they were growing well. 

She turned on the heartbeats too and Randall couldn’t believe he was hearing those sounds. They were both alive. 

The tech was soon done. Randall was allowed to get up and clean his belly off. Then he was taken back to the exam room. 

There, Dr. Lawrence was impressed with the ultrasound. “I see you have twins inside you.” She smiled. 

“As fascinating as it was to see them and hear the hearts, it was just too scary to know there are two inside me.” Randall said. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But you need to take care of yourself in getting through this.” She said. 

Randall looked down sadly. What was he going to do? He had two lives depending on him to take care of them. 

“How far along are they?” He asked. 

“From what you said, and the symptoms, you should be around your 10th to 11th week. And from their size.” 

“How common are twins?” 

“Not too common really from one of your kind. But they are certainly special. Most of the time it is just a singleton. And with twins, there’s more likely that the eggs could come earlier. But you will need to be monitored closely because of how many you are carrying.” She said. 

“Alright. Thanks for the information.” He said and was on his way out after she gave him some pamphlets to read on how to take care of himself with multiple babies.

Randall was satisfied for now, but when he opened the door, suddenly, he was grabbed by CDA agents. They came out of nowhere. 

“Randall Boggs! You are under arrest!” 

Randall hoped Mrs. Bing hadn’t called them on him, but someone had. He looked for her and she was nearby, along with other patients. She had a sad look. He couldn’t believe this. He had only been free for a few days and now he was a prisoner again. 

He went along without much of a fight this time. He had dropped his pamphlets when the CDA had surprised him like that. His hands were cuffed behind his back, then he was taken to a take away truck. 

He was pushed not ever so gently into the truck. He grunted at the force of going in. He made sure not to fall over. He could only sit down and await his fate. There wasn’t much he could say that would make them be anymore gentle on him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a long drive back to the Monstropolis prison. Randall knew he was going to be re-booked. The sentence was not going to be good, he knew. But would things be any different for him once they found out he was pregnant? 

Once back in the prison block, he went through processing again and his hands were let loose again, only to be put in cuffs again in front of him. 

He was brought before the boss of the prison. “Nice try in escaping, Boggs. But you should have known we were going to find you no matter where you went.” 

Randall glared at him. “I did not escape! Your Officer Stanton drugged me and took me out! He wanted to use me as his own personal sex toy! He got me pregnant!” He shouted at him. 

The guards around him hadn’t noticed. Randall was breathing heavily, but at that, the swollen belly was finally noticed. 

“I was at that doctor’s office to find out how many I was having or if anything else was wrong.” 

“Guard, take Mr. Boggs to the medical ward until further notice.” The boss said. 

“Yes, Sir.”

Randall was pulled out of the room. At least for the moment he wasn’t taken directly to the prisoner cell block. 

In the medical ward, he was given another orange shirt to mark he was a prisoner again, but he also underwent another exam for the pregnancy. They saw that Randall had twins inside him. They had to do it as proof that he wasn't lying about his condition. 

After that, he was remaining in the medical ward cells until they could figure out what to do with him. His condition granted him that it wasn’t safe for him in the regular cell block with other males. They could be known to beat each other up and Randall didn’t need that right now. 

Randall remained in solitary confinement for a few days. He got good healthy meals to benefit him and the babies. He hoped he wouldn’t remain caged for the whole pregnancy. 

Soon, some guards came and unlocked his cell. 

“Mr. Boggs, do to your condition, you are going to be taken to a new place that accepts pregnant individuals and can help you with what you need to take care of yourself and the little ones.” The guard explained. 

“Does this mean I’m being freed?” 

“No. You are still our charge, but this place will be able to help you out a lot more. Only from reports that you are not trying to escape from there and maybe we’ll see, but they will also help you find an appropriate adoptive home for your babies. Let’s go.” 

Randall came forward. He was cuffed again and taken to a room where he gave back the orange shirt after being un-cuffed and then cuffed again. A monitor was also placed on his left hind leg. Then he was taken to a bus that would take him to the new place. 

The new place, when he first saw it, looked like a place of paradise. This didn’t seem like a prison. 

He was allowed off and followed the guards to the director’s office. 

The director met with them and they went through the rules of what went on here. Having a pregnant male here was certainly unusual, but they would take care of him just as if he was an expecting female. 

Randall was allowed to be free of clothes, but he had to wear a cuff monitor on one of his legs at all times that told the staff and cops where he was at all times. He was not allowed to leave the premises without permission. 

He was happy that he wouldn’t have to wear a stupid shirt here. And he could nearly be allowed to do what he wanted. He could do the activities he wanted as long as they didn’t lead to trouble. But there were some activities that he would have to participate in. 

The monitor on his leg would only let him go so far on the premises and there were buttons that he had to hit off a couple times a day. 

Once he was fully in the place’s custody, which was called Monsters Pregnancy Paradise, the director, Mrs. Julia Roberto, led him around to show him the place and showed him the room he would call his own until he would be leaving, which would be after the birth sometime. 

They had doctor appointments there and a delivery area. She told Randall he would be well taken care of and if he felt he needed help with anything, he could come to them anytime. 

After all the run downs on the rules and the tour, the guard left Randall in the care of the Julia and her staff from now on unless they would be needed. 

And when she was sure that her new guest was comfortable, she left the room too. When he was alone in the room, at least it was more like a real bedroom instead of a prison cell. Randall went and looked out the window. 

He saw rolling hills and he saw pregnant monsters outside doing activities. He was surely going to be made to join them at times. 

There were intercoms to let everyone know when mealtimes were. He hesitantly went down to dinner that night. He was introduced to the other pregnant ones there, which were all females. 

Randall felt a little nervous that he was the only pregnant male there. But he knew he had to get along and not cause trouble about this. 

He got his dinner and sat alone. He watched the others. He knew they had to be talking about him, which did make him feel out of his comfort zone. 

Some females did come over to him. “So, is this your first pregnancy?” One asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Have you thought of names?” 

“No.” 

Randall did kind of like he was getting the attention, but he knew that he would have to restrain himself from interacting with the females much. He didn’t need trouble. 

“So, where is the baby’s father?” 

“I don’t know and don’t care. He raped me. This was not a pregnancy I signed up for voluntarily.” Randall said. 

“Sorry to hear that. But you have to take care of yourself and your child. We will be there for you, Randall.” A blue fish like female said. 

“Thanks.” 

“So how is it though that a male like yourself is pregnant?” 

“My kind’s males can just get pregnant sometimes. I hoped I wasn’t one of them. But it happened.” He said. 

The staff was watching Randall carefully. Because this was a case of opposite genders interacting, things among him and the females had to be monitored closely. 

After dinner, Randall went back up to his room to just relax. He took a soothing bath to help him relax. After that, he watched a little TV and then went to bed. When he had watched the news, it had announced that he had been recaptured and that the city was safe from him again. 

The city had had really nothing to fear from him now. But he was glad it hadn’t given off his new location, as he hoped that Stanton wouldn’t find him again. 

The next day, there was a knock on his door. He groaned as he had to be forced to get out of bed. He opened his door. 

“What?” He said groggily. 

“Mr. Randall, it’s time to get up and go out and do the morning activities.” It was Mrs. Julia. 

“Do I have to? I’m still tired.” 

“We have activities that are assigned to us every day to make things fun and interesting.”

“Are there activities later on in the day?” 

“Yes, but the morning ones are the bonding ones more so. And like Lamaze. You need to learn these things too. So come on with me.” Julia said. “I’ll let you have a cup of coffee, if you feel up to it, but no more than one.” 

“Alright.” He said and yawned. 

Randall had been used to getting up early back in college and going to work, but his body had gotten more used to no schedule at all when he had been in Stanton’s custody for the last few months. This was going to take some getting used to. 

Julia gave him some crackers first to make sure his stomach could handle anything first, then she gave him a cup of coffee. How he had missed this stuff. 

He took one sip of it and it seemed to have tasted different. But he didn’t spit it out. He managed to swallow it. 

“Taste different?” 

“I just haven’t had it in awhile. I hope the kids don’t make me sick.” He said. 

Julia let him finish it, which was a bit slow, then she had him join the other pregnant females to do their morning routine. 

He felt weird joining a bunch of females for this. Why couldn’t he do this by himself with a coach? 

The teacher for this began talking of the bonding of babies and their mothers or fathers. Though Randall listened, he just knew he didn’t have the patience to raise kids. He figured he might be a bad parent even if he was allowed to keep the twins. But with him being in prison, it was better off if they were adopted. 

After the class was over, breakfast was ready. 

Randall just chose oatmeal, crackers, and toast. He couldn’t stomach pancakes and a big meal yet. He saw some other ones taking crackers too, no doubt to settle upset stomachs too. 

Most of the females were intrigued by him and sat down by him at the table he chose. He didn’t mind having them as friends. He wanted friends. 

He saw that some of the females had the same cuff monitor he had and others didn’t. So this resort was open to all sorts of expecting parents to be. 

After breakfast, he went to talk to Julia. “Julia, I was wanting to know if is it okay to get visitors here, like if family could come?” 

“Of course. And if you want to call them from the phone in your room. Just let us know that they are coming so you and your guests can have some time set aside.” Julia said. 

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime. And Randall, though you are here to get through your pregnancy, I was told that there will be an agent coming by later this week to help you get started in trying to choose adoptive parents for your children.” 

“I’m hesitant in wanting to raise them myself at all, but do they have to be adopted?” Randall asked. 

“I don’t like to think that parents should have to part with their children that they carried and gave life to like how you are going to soon, but I’m just abiding by the rules as I let you stay here. You will have to work something out with them.” 

He nodded and left her office.


	9. Chapter 9

Randall wished he had more official family than just his sister and nephew. He wanted to give his kids good homes, but if they were born in eggs, there was no way of knowing for awhile longer what they would look like. And most adoptive parents would want to know what their kids looked like. Maybe he would be able to still keep them while they were still in their eggs. 

Later in the week, as promised, an agent did come and talk to Randall about adoptive homes for his twins. 

“Ok, Mr. Boggs. We need to talk about finding homes for your children.” The agent said. 

The agent was a red dragon like male. He had four clawed hands, four hands, and two legs. He had reddish eyes. He had wings too. He had a very stern look. He was a lawyer really. His name was Galileo Redway. 

“Are the kids still staying with me until after they hatch from their eggs? I know they are in eggs right now.” Randall said. 

“It depends. In a way, you can think of their incubation as part of the pregnancy too. I know you probably don’t want to talk of him, but can you tell me what the father looked like?” 

Randall didn’t even want to think of Stanton, but there was the possibility of the kids taking on some of his traits too. He reluctantly described what he remembered about Stanton’s appearance. And he described what he did to him. 

“Just because he was a cop doesn’t mean he had to use it to abuse his power over me.” Randall said sadly. 

Galileo, or Leo as he was sometimes called, saw that his client had been through some trauma at the hands of his former captor. Randall’s mentality said it all when he was talking about him. 

“Do my kids have to go to separate homes or can they stay together?” Randall asked, wanting to change the subject. 

“Most adoptive homes just want one child. But I’m sure you don’t want them to be separated, right?” 

“I grew up alone mostly. I do want them to stay together. That way, they could have each other.” 

“Do you know of anyone that might be willing to raise them until you are released? Or we will work out finding a home for them.” 

“I have a sister, but I don’t know if she’ll be interested in doing this for me. She already has a son to care for.” Randall said. 

“Well, maybe you should ask her anyway. I’ll be back next week to see what you have decided and if she says yes, then we’ll all arrange a time to sit down and talk about this.” Galileo said. 

“Alright.” Randall agreed.   
……………

It was almost too soon to be thinking of having his kids, but he didn’t know when he would lay the eggs. He just hoped the eggs wouldn’t burst inside him either. And that would require an immediate intense surgery. 

But if Randall wanted his kids raised by his sister, his only adult relative that he knew of, this needed to be done. 

The night after his talk with the lawyer, Randall hesitantly picked up the phone in his room and called his sister, Amanda’s, number. It was still normal daytime hours so she shouldn’t be too tired to talk to him. 

“Hello?” A female voice answered. 

Randall was nervous, but he answered, “Hello, Amanda. It’s Randall.” 

There was silence on the other end. 

“Hello?” Randall said. 

“Randall, what did I tell you about staying away from us?” Amanda said. 

“Sis, wait. It’s not like that. I need to see you. I have an emergency situation.” Randall said. 

“And what would that be? Beaten up by other criminals? Yes, I know you are in prison.” She said. 

“No. Nothing like that. I’m actually at the Monsters Pregnancy Paradise place. Amanda, I’m pregnant.” Randall said. 

Amanda was shocked silent on the line. 

“Please, Amanda. I need to see you. Please come.” Randall pleaded. 

The female lizard thought hard. “Alright. I’ll be there in a couple days on my day off from my job. You better be there. I’ll be there at 11.” 

“I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll let my staff know you’re coming.” He said. “Thank you, Sis.” 

“Bye, Randall.” Amanda said and hung up. 

“Bye.” He said. 

As much as he knew that his sister was probably mad at him contacting her, he was glad that at least she had agreed to come see him. It would be the first time seeing her in a long time. 

Randall went and told Julia that he was expecting his sister to come by in a couple days. 

Randall’s sister was a pinkish lizard with dark pink stripes on her back with some purple and blue eyes. She had the same number of arms and legs as Randall did. She had two fronds. 

As much as Randall knew that she had a son to look after, he hoped she wasn’t bringing Rex too. This was an adult situation. But if she did, they probably had a place for kids to go, as after all, this was a place for babies to be born too.   
…………….

It was an anxious couple days for Randall, as he wondered what he would talk to Amanda about, other than adoption.   
…………….

The day came and Amanda had a feeling it was better that her son, Rex, was better off in his daycare environment. Her brother had something important to talk to her about, considering he had said he was pregnant. 

She was still mad at him, but she was willing to hear him out about what was going on. 

After she dropped Rex off at Monsters, Inc, she went to Sullivan and told him that she needed to go see Randall. 

“How is he anyway?” Sulley asked. 

“I guess he’s good, but did you know anything about him being pregnant?” She asked. 

Sulley’s eyes lit up. “He’s what?” 

“Lizard males are capable of becoming pregnant too. I never expected my brother would be trying to have his own kid. He just wasn’t the parental type.” Amanda said. “I need to be there by 11.” 

“Okay. Go on.” Sulley said. 

After she left, Sulley thought about maybe bailing Randall out of jail if what he heard was true. He shouldn’t be in there if he was expecting a child. But he still remembered Randall’s actions with the little girl, Boo. But he surely wouldn’t harm his own kid. 

When Mike came into his office later, Sulley told his friend what Amanda had said. 

“Randall, pregnant?” Mike questioned. “That’s impossible. He’ll lie to get out of prison!” The one eyed ball didn’t believe what Sulley had said. “And besides, males don’t get pregnant! Don’t believe a word of it, Sulley.” 

Sulley knew that Mike did have a point, but he would wait and see what Amanda said, if it was truly true.   
…………….

Amanda made her way into the lobby of the resort. “May I help you?” A staff member asked her. 

“Yes. I’m here to see Randall Boggs.” 

“And you are?” 

“His sister, Amanda Boggs.” 

“Alright. This way to his room, and I’ll go get him.” 

Amanda followed the lady to her brother’s room. She was let in and she waited. 

Randall was glad when he was told his sister was waiting for him. He went to his room to see her. 

He walked into the room and closed the door. 

“Hi, Amanda.” He greeted. 

“Hi, Randall.” She replied. She didn’t look too happy. 

Then, Amanda looked down at Randall’s belly as she remembered him saying what he said. She saw that his stomach was indeed swelled out. He wouldn’t let himself just get fat. 

“So you wanted to talk to me about this?” She asked. 

He went and sat down. “Yes. I have a problem. Well, because of my pregnancy, I was brought here and I am liking it. It’s way better than prison. But because of my sentence, I have to give my babies up for adoption.” 

“You said ‘babies?’”

“Yes. I’m having twins. Ultrasounds confirmed it.” He said. 

Amanda was stunned. Twins were nearly unheard of in their kind. 

“Who was the siring party?” She asked. 

“I was kidnapped by a guard from the prison over three months ago. His name was Paul Stanton. He took me to his cabin far away and used me as his sex toy. He raped me multiple times and that’s how this happened.” Randall explained. “And now I have to find a home for my babies. And I have no idea when I could have the eggs.” 

“Probably in just 3 more months, bro. I carried Rex’s egg for about that time.” Amanda said. “And I’m so sorry that happened to you. But congratulations on the twins.” 

“Yeah, but I have to ask, would you be willing to take them? I do want them to go to a good home and together. Rex could have some siblings of his own.” Randall said. 

Amanda was shocked at this. “I don’t know, Randall. I’ll have to think about it. It takes a lot of finances already just to take care of Rex.” 

“Let me know soon. There’s already been a lawyer here to talk to me about adoption for them.” He said. 

She knew she was going to have to do this soon. 

“I know I haven’t been the best brother in a long time, but I swear I’m coming out of that now. I just want to do what’s right for my kids. And the lawyer will be here next week to talk. Call me soon.” 

“Alright. I’ll think about this and talk to Rex. He’ll need to know if he’s going to get new siblings. I’ll get back to you soon, Randall. What’s your room’s phone number?”

Randall wrote it down and gave her the paper, though he had also added the main office’s number. 

“It is good to see you, Amanda.” He said. 

Amanda could sense something was different about him. Maybe this pregnancy was good for him after all, though not his traumatic experience. “I have missed you too, Randall.” 

She embraced him. 

Randall couldn’t help it as tears came to his eyes. He smiled. 

When they let go, she asked, “Any name ideas yet?” 

“No. I just can’t think of any.” 

“Well, bro, take care. I’ll give you an answer soon. Goodbye.” Amanda said. 

“Bye, Sis.” Randall said and he watched her go to the parking lot from his window. 

She looked up and waved. He waved back. His hands rested on his stomach. He hoped she would take them. Now he just needed to wait for her decision. 

Randall watched her drive away. He wished he could have gone with her, but knew that wasn’t an option right now. 

After he had been re-booked, his sentence had given another ten months added on. And he had been serving an eight month sentence. And after a three month forced escape, now to add on to it, in total, he was serving 18 months. Some of it being served here. Being here did count as his sentence too. He still had a long way to go to get out.   
…………….

When Amanda went back to Monsters, Inc to get Rex at the end of the day, before she went to get him, she did talk to Sulley and what she had seen was true.

“So what did he want to see you about?” Sulley asked. 

“I saw for myself that he is truly pregnant. Because of his sentence, the prison thinks it’s a good idea for him to have his babies adopted. He wants me to take them.” She said. 

“Would you be able to take care of them? You already have little Rex.” 

“I know. It’s hard to raise him already. I would need help to raise three of them.” 

“Three?” 

“Randall’s having twins. And that is a rarity.” 

“He really shouldn’t be in there if he’s having children. But I know he needs to pay for his consequences. But look, Amanda, I think I could help you out with funds to help you take care of the kids.” 

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, Mr. Sullivan.” 

“Until you are able to secure something else, then I would be happy to do this for you.” Sulley said. 

Amanda knew she needed help if she was going to take this on for her brother. She still did love him and she was the only family he had left, other than Rex. 

Amanda did work in the same building, but she worked more as a secretary elsewhere in the building. 

“I’ll have to talk to the Board of Directors to get this authorized too. They should help sponsor this.” Sulley said. 

“Thank you. Well, I should go get Rex now.” She said and left his office. 

She went to the daycare area and picked up Rex. He was a ball of energy like always. Then she wondered how she would handle three kids. But she would do this for her brother. 

Amanda wanted to wait until they got home to talk about it. He would be in school in a year. He should be able to understand. 

“Rex, honey.” She began. 

“Yes, Mom.” 

“You know how you’ve said that you wanted a little brother or sister?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, do you still want that to happen?” 

“Yeah! I could have lots of fun with him!” 

“Well, it’ll still be a few months yet, but I just needed to know if you were still open to having brothers and sisters. You’re going to be getting two new siblings, or cousins really. Your Uncle Randall is becoming a daddy. He wants us to bring his kids here to live with us.” Amanda explained. 

“I want to see Uncle Randy!” 

“I wish you could, but you can’t. You might be able to in some months time, but it’s still going to be awhile. But his babies will be here in few shorter months.” 

“Okay.” 

Rex was excited at the possibility of getting some new family members. Sometimes it was lonely with just him and his mom. He didn’t remember his dad. He had left them when he was a baby. 

Amanda called Randall the next day of when she needed to come by again and meet with the lawyer that she was willing to take Randall’s twins. 

Randall was happy to hear that. He told her when to come by the next week.


	10. Chapter 10

The following week, Galileo came back again and this time, he had a meeting with both Randall and Amanda. 

“This is my sister, Amanda Boggs.” Randall introduced his sister. 

“Good to meet you, Amanda. Well, let’s get down to it.” Galileo said. 

“So, what’s going to happen? Are the eggs staying with me, or are they staying with Randall waiting for hatching?” Amanda asked. 

“I need you to sign some papers that you will be the new guardian of the babies. And the eggs will be given to you as soon as they are born and you can be assured of that you know how to incubate them.” 

“I have a son already. Of course I know how to incubate them.” 

“And you can have the eggs as soon as possible.” 

“What about me? Do I have any parental rights over them?” Randall asked. 

“By doing this, you are handing parental rights to your sister.” 

“When you get out, Randall, you can still see them. I’ll give you updates on how they are doing.” Amanda said. 

Randall knew he was doing the right thing, but he was still a little hesitant. He had to remember that he didn’t want these kids anyway. 

Amanda signed the papers. Then Galileo gave Randall a pen. “If you’ll just sign these papers too, Randall.” 

Randall swallowed. His sister could see he didn’t want to do this. 

Randall finally gave in and signed the papers. His parental rights would be relinquished when he gave birth to the eggs. 

“Thank you, Mr. Boggs and Miss Boggs. The eggs will be yours as soon as possible after they are laid.” Galileo said. 

The lawyer left the siblings to talk things over. 

“Do you want to name them?” Amanda asked. “Or one of them?” 

“This is still so hard to take in.” He said. 

“I know. But you wanted it this way, if you weren’t going to allow them to be adopted by other monster parents.” She said. 

“And what did Rex think?” 

“He’s thrilled to be getting some new siblings.” 

Randall knew Rex would probably be a good role model for his twins to look up to. His own sister was older than him and had been a good role model when he had known her as a kid. He knew that if he had never turned to those bad ways, then he might be willing to consider being a parent to his kids. 

He could still be a parent to them, but only for the time being while carrying them. And when he was released from jail. But that was still a ways off. But it wasn’t like he was going to miss out on their whole lives. As long as he didn’t ruin the next months with escape again of any kind, he could be in their lives when they were four to five months old. 

But when he got out of jail, Randall would need to worry about getting back on his feet again. He would need to worry about finding a job most of all. Amanda was willing to let him stay with her until he got back on his feet. And he would be able to help her take care of his kids, other than Rex. 

Randall knew that Amanda would take good care of his kids. She was already a good mother to Rex. 

Amanda went home to tell Rex he would be a new brother and cousin soon. 

It was a slight relief that the paperwork was done. He knew his twins would have a good home.   
……………

Stanton had been looking for Randall for a few weeks now. He wasn’t going to let him go without a fight. The police had been looking for him too. He was after all, the rapist father of Randall’s babies. 

Stanton was really a con artist. He had conned the police department into taking him in. But now, he was looking up information on where Randall was. He was going to have him back. He had his kid still with him. He was going to get him back before the birth. 

It was a little hard to find Randall’s records, but he did eventually get in. He saw that he wasn’t at the normal prison, but now at the Monsters Pregnancy Paradise resort, but still being watched for he was still a prisoner. 

He read the resort’s rules and if he was ruled as family, he could get in easily. He set off.   
…………….

It seemed like a long time since he had first come here. Randall did like this place and was making friends, but he wished he could go home. He wanted freedom to do what he wanted again. 

He still had to do things with the other pregnant females. And many of them had their babies and moved out. At least the ones that weren’t prisoners. The ones that were prisoners, like himself, had to give their babies up for adoption, whether to family or some other adoptive parents. They would say how much it hurt to give them up and they had to go back to prison and do their time before they would ever get to see their children again, if permitted. 

Most of the other expectant ones here were all mammal like monsters. Their babies weren’t born from eggs. Randall’s were coming from eggs. 

He often heard of the mothers saying how it felt when the babies would move inside them. He knew he wouldn’t feel that. But he suspected his babies were moving inside their eggs. 

On the next ultrasound exam, it did show indeed that the twins were moving about inside their eggs. 

Randall had now stopped being sick and had regained his appetite. The staff was encouraging him to gain some weight. He could now when he could finally keep his food down again. His belly had gotten bigger. 

This environment was a good one for a pregnant being to mostly avoid stress. The normal prison would have been one of stress for Randall. 

He was mostly free to do what he wanted, just not leaving the premises. But from time to time, he was asked to do lightweight chores like in the kitchen, washing dishes or tables. Setting the tables and clean up duties. Sometimes he could even put his baking skills to good use. But heavy lifting and extremely strenuous exercise was out of the picture. 

The bigger his belly got, the harder it was for him to put bend in it. He had to be really careful so that the eggs wouldn’t burst either.   
…………..

Stanton soon found the place. He went into the lobby to track down his ‘lover.’

“Hello. I’m here to see Randall Boggs.” 

“And you are?” 

“I’m the father of his child.” 

“Alright. Stay right here Sir, and I’ll get him for you.” 

The aid went to go find Randall. 

Randall was watching a movie when there was a knock on his door. He growled when he had to get up and answer it. 

“Randall, there is someone down in the lobby to see you.” She said. 

“Who is it? My sister?” 

“No. It’s a male who says he’s the father to your children.” 

Randall’s eyes widened at that. 

“No. He can’t see me. You can’t let him up here! I won’t see him! He’s the one that got me in this situation in the first place! He’s my rapist!” 

“Ok. Calm down. I’ll find a way to stall him. Just stay in here.” She said and went back downstairs. 

Stanton was waiting impatiently. 

When she came back down, he saw that Randall wasn’t with her. “So where is he?” He asked impatiently. 

“I’m sorry. Randall can’t come down right now. He’s not well.” 

“I don’t care if he is or not. I have a right to see him.” 

“Sir, it would be best if you left.” She said. “Randall said that he can’t see you.” 

“I need to see the mother of my child. It’s been far too long.” 

“Sir, please leave now or I’ll be forced to call the police.” 

Stanton could see he was getting nowhere. Then he pulled out a gun. “You let me see him or else things could get ugly, lady.” He growled. 

All others around froze and tried to hide, or raised their hands to show surrender. One in the kitchen secretly dialed the police. They were on their way. 

“Now take me to Randall’s room. I mean it.” Stanton ordered. 

“Ok.” She reluctantly said. 

The aid led Stanton upstairs to Randall’s room. Stanton knocked on the door. “Randall, honey, I need to see you.” He tried to make himself sound like a loving partner. 

Randall had a bad feeling about this. He wasn’t going to let Stanton get a hold of him again. He went to his window and unlocked it. It was cold outside, but he opened it up anyway and he got to the wall and got outside. His hands and feet enabled him to do this. He then made himself invisible. He listened. He tried to keep his belly safe as well. He got onto the roof so his leg monitor wouldn’t be seen either.

“Unlock the door, now!” Stanton ordered. 

The aid unlocked the door. When they got into the room, Randall was nowhere to be found. 

“Where is he?!” 

“This is his room. I don’t know.” She said. 

Then they took notice that the window was wide open, blowing cold air inside. Stanton went over and looked outside. He saw nothing. Randall had apparently escaped him. 

Stanton growled. That lizard! He wasn’t giving up. 

“I’m not leaving until I see him.” Stanton said. 

Randall was not going to allow Stanton to be near him again. He had traumatized him enough so long ago. 

But it wasn’t long before the police came and Stanton was arrested and after he had his gun down too. 

After Stanton was out, a cop did ask the aid, “So where is Boggs?” 

Randall heard the all clear. He made his way back inside. He was warm enough with the extra blood coursing through him because of his pregnancy. 

“I’m right here.” He said as he came back inside, making himself appear again. 

“At least you didn’t try to escape again.” The cop said. 

“I didn’t escape the first time! Stanton took me out! I said it before.” Randall retorted. 

“Well, at least you’re still here. That’s what matters and that he didn’t get his hands on you to harm you or the babies.” The aid said. 

“Yeah.” 

The cops left and finally had the former Officer Stanton in custody. 

Randall had hoped that Stanton couldn’t track him down. But he obviously knew how. This worried him. What if he would track him down again if should ever get out of prison? 

When Randall would be free again, and Stanton got out, he could always track him down again. He didn’t want his sister to be in trouble either. He would think of her safety and that of the kids. 

He hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with Stanton again anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks passed by quickly and though the days seemed all too slow for Randall, his belly only got bigger. 

The coaches here tried to prepare him the best they could for the birth that was coming soon, with the breathing and emotional support. The other pregnant females gave him friends to hang with. Randall was still watching himself to make sure he or them didn’t go beyond friends. 

As a prisoner, Randall was not allowed to touch the females other than like shaking hands or high three’s. Hugs were done privately, but he didn’t want to get in trouble for that. 

His sister came by every two weeks to see him and she asked if he felt anything, if he might feel pain or anything. 

“No. I think I feel them shuffle inside me when I shift my weight like getting into bed at times, but I don’t feel movements or the contractions.” 

“Just take it easy now that you are further along. The last thing you want is one of them to rupture.” Amanda said. 

“I know. Serious surgery then. But then, I’m still scared about giving birth to them.” 

“The pain is worth it. But then, there’s the incubation. Always worrying if the eggs are kept the right temperature.”

Randall knew she was right. He also knew she was excited about getting them. Then he had to say it. 

“Amanda, I know you want my children, but please, don’t stop visiting me.” 

“Of course I won’t, little brother. I see that the experience you went through opened your eyes again. I’ll be happy to come back and visit as long as I need to. Rex sure does want to see you again, but this just isn’t a place for him to see you.” 

“I know. Do you have any recent pictures of him?” 

“Sure. I’ll bring it by next time.” 

And the next time that she did visit, as promised, Amanda did bring a photo of her son. She let Randall keep it. 

As he would look at the picture, he couldn’t help but wonder if his twins would look like little lizards, though he would be sure they would either be purple like him, maybe pink like his sister, or brownish like Stanton. It would be hard to tell until they hatched.   
…………….

As the time was drawing nearer all the time for the laying, Randall couldn’t help but start to feel more for the children that he carried inside him. He did begin to try to think of names. And then, because they were going to be laid in cold weather, could he keep them with him until they hatched? It seemed to him it was still part of his pregnancy. 

At his old job, Amanda kept on telling Sullivan how Randall was doing. 

“Despite the pregnancy being awkward for him because he’s a male, I think it has been doing him some good. The experience of the rape was traumatizing, but the pregnancy has softened him down quite a lot, Sulley.” Amanda said. 

“But when are you getting the kids?” Sulley asked. 

“I think after he lays them. But I wonder if it will be better to wait until hatching because of the cold weather.” 

Because of what Amanda had said, Sulley couldn’t help but be curious about Randall’s situation. 

One weekend, he had Mike drive him to the resort to see how he was doing. Mike resented this very much, but Sulley needed to see the lizard for himself. 

The two males walked into the lobby together, but Mike would only stay in the lobby. 

“How may I help you?” The secretary said. 

“Hi. I’m James Sullivan and Mike Wazowski. We’re old co-workers of Randall Boggs. Could we see him?” 

“I’ll see if he’s busy.” She said. 

“I’m telling you, Sul, he’s not going to be happy to see us.” Mike said. 

“We need to give him a chance in this.” Sulley said. 

Randall was trying to take an afternoon nap, as he was tired, when the phone rang. He groaned. He tiredly picked up the phone. 

“Yes.” 

“Randall, you have some visitors. Are you available?” 

“Who are they?” 

“A James Sullivan and Mike Wazowski.” 

His eyes widened at that. He woke up at that moment. He hadn’t seen them for a long time. Why would they come to see him now? 

“I don’t want to see them.” 

“Alright. Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yes, just send them away.” He said and hung up. He tried to go back to sleep. 

The secretary went back to them. “He said he’s not available.” 

“Please Ma’am. We came all this way to see him. I might even be willing to pay his bail.” Sulley said. “He shouldn’t be here anyway. He should be with his family going through this.” 

What Sulley said touched her. He didn’t seem like trouble. 

“He might hate me for this, but alright. This way, gentlemen.” 

“I’ll wait here.” Mike said. 

“Ok, Mike.” Sulley said and he followed the lady up the stairs. 

Sulley had to admit this did look like a nice place. 

“I guarantee Mr. Sullivan that we are taking real good care of Randall. He’s even made friends here.” 

“Are there other pregnant males here right now?” 

“No. Currently he is the only one. But the girls treat him just as if he were one of them.” 

“That’s good to hear.” 

They finally came to the room. The female knocked on the door. 

Randall opened his eyes. “What?” He said grumpily. 

“Randall, you have a visitor. Can I let him in?” 

He growled. “I’m taking a nap.” 

“Please, Randall. I came a long way to see you. I need to talk to you.” Sulley said. 

Randall didn’t want to get up. 

“I can’t move.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll get the door.” The aid said. 

The door was unlocked. Sulley was let into the room. 

“Enjoy.” 

“Thanks.” Sulley said. 

Randall grumped as he saw a big blue furball make his way into the room. He was glad he was covered up with his blanket. 

“Hey, Randall.” Sulley said. 

“What do you want?” 

“After what your sister has been saying about you, I just wanted to come see you. I heard about what happened to you and it shouldn’t have happened. But you should be with her during this time and not here in this condition.” Sulley said. 

“I know. But at least the prison didn’t make me stay there while I’m like this. Or I would have to stay in the medical ward.” Randall said. 

“So, how are you doing?” 

“Fine. Can you just leave?” 

“Momentarily. Mike’s downstairs if that helps. Look, I might be willing to let you get out of here if you are willing to comply to going to therapy? That was what the prison offered to me of letting me bail you out.” 

Randall had wanted to be free so bad. Here was his chance. 

“I want out of here.” 

“Good. I’ll be back in a few days. How soon do you think the babies are coming?” 

Randall winced. “I think… soon.” 

Sulley caught that. “I’ll spring you as fast as I can. Well, take care.” Then he left. 

Randall was glad when he left, but why did his most hated rival have to pay his bail? He felt another little pain go through him. Was he going into labor? 

Sulley got back downstairs. Mike looked up from the magazine he was reading. “So how did it go?” He asked sarcastically. 

“He didn’t want me there. But he seemed to have said yes about getting out. And he seemed to be in pain.” 

“Did you see him, like his condition?” 

“No. He was in bed. But if he’s going to have the babies soon, I need to get him bailed out as quick as possible.” 

“Excuse me? Did you say that Randall seemed to be in pain?” A lady monster asked. 

“Yes.” Sulley said. 

“Thank you for saying so.” She said and went and got a first aid kit and went upstairs. 

“Let’s go, Sulley.” 

“Wait. I want to know what’s going on.” 

Mike rolled his eye. He wanted to get out of here. If this place was for him and Celia, it would have been nice, but he was not that concerned for Randall. 

The doctor unlocked Randall’s door. She found him in bed. 

“Mr. Boggs?” She said. 

Randall opened his eyes. “What?” 

“I heard you were in pain. Can I take a look?” She asked. 

“I just want to sleep. But ok.” He said. 

The blanket was pulled off of him and his stomach was examined. 

The doctor didn’t feel a tight stomach. She felt some slight contractions. 

“I think you are either experiencing some practice contractions or you are going into early labor.” She said. 

“Has it really been six months already?” 

“Yes. Randall, I’m going to have you moved down to the medical ward just to keep an eye on you overnight.” She said. “Come on, I’ll help you up.” 

She helped to push him upright and to keep him from falling over. His belly nearly did make him go over at times right now. She then helped him down the stairs. 

Randall could make out that Sulley and Mike were still there. 

The two friends saw how big Randall’s stomach was. It definitely hadn’t been a fake story. They saw the glare he gave them as he and the doctor walked by. 

“What’s going on?” Sulley asked. 

“I’m not sure yet. That’s why he’s being taken to the medical ward.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine, Sulley. We should go.” Mike said. 

Sulley was worried, but knew there was nothing he could do. He would get Randall out of here. They left. 

In the medical ward, Randall was examined again. This time, the doctor reached inside him to check for signs. He instantly tensed up. 

“OW!” He cried out, causing his legs to grip the doctor’s arms. 

“It’s alright. I’m just checking to see if there is any sign the eggs are descending.” She said, pushing his legs off of her. “Try to relax now.” 

Randall bared his teeth and had to let himself breathe. He slowly relaxed his pelvic muscles. 

The doctor could feel the male parts, but she was able to reach in further. 

“I think you are dilating, Randall. It’s just the early stage right now. I don’t think it’s false labor.” 

“How long does early labor take?” 

“Just a few hours. We will be monitoring you constantly.” 

After that, Randall was hooked up to an IV and two heart monitors were placed on his stomach just in case. The hearts were listened to and seemed fine. 

Once he was all hooked up, the doctor said he should try to get some rest. 

This felt too weird, trying to rest with all this equipment on. He turned onto his left side and tried to get comfortable. But if he was going to have these eggs tonight, he should let his sister know. 

When a nurse came in and took his vitals, he asked if he could make a phone call. 

“Sure. Hold on.” 

She came back with a phone. He picked up and dialed Amanda’s number. Another pain hit him. He winced while waiting for her to pick up. 

Amanda and Rex were getting ready to head to the park. She was irritated that someone was calling right now. Rex was impatient and ready to go. 

“Come on, Mommy. Let’s go.” Rex said. 

“Hold on, Rex. Mommy needs to get the phone.” She said and picked up. 

They were both dressed for the cold weather. 

“Hello?” Amanda said. 

“Amanda. It’s Randall.” She heard her brother’s voice. 

“Randall? What’s going on that you are calling me?” 

“Agh!” She heard him. “Are you alright?” 

“Sis, I think I’m in labor. Pains are getting… stronger.” 

Amanda knew this was a big moment. “Ok, I’ll be there soon. Just keep breathing.” She said. “Bye.” 

Randall put the phone down. He tried breathing through the pain. Now he was going to have to use all he had learned. 

The next time the doctor came in, she began examining inside him and feeling around his second pair of hips. Randall felt she was getting a little too personal with him. 

“What are you doing? Please stop that.” He said. 

“I’m trying to examine your hip bones, Mr. Boggs. You may be dilating, but your pelvis needs to be big enough for the eggs to pass too.” She said. “Is your sister coming?” 

“Yes. And?” 

“From what I can feel, your pelvis seems wide enough. Do you feel pressure coming down?” 

“Yes.” 

“You are no doubt in labor then. Just let them descend.” 

Randall laid his head down. All he wanted was a nap.


	12. Chapter 12

Amanda told Rex there was a big change in plans. There was no time to wait. She got her son in the car and they took off for the resort. 

“We’re going to see Uncle Randall.” She said. 

“Yay!” The child shouted.   
……………..

The doctor did come out and tell Mike and Sulley that Randall had started his labor, but he didn’t want them there. Mike knew it was a good idea to leave, but Sulley wanted to be there. 

The doctor said it was better if they left. They would be told of anything that happened.

Mike pulled Sulley to the car, as reluctant as he was to leave.   
……………..

The pressure started building and traveling down his midsection to lower. The contractions were moving the eggs down. 

The doctor felt the size of the eggs. They were a good size, but small enough they should be able to come out normally. 

Within an hour, Amanda and Rex arrived at the resort and were escorted to the medical ward, the aid letting Amanda know that little kids had to be put in the child care area, but Rex would be allowed to see Randall for a short moment. 

Randall could feel the pressure building up down in his lower body. The first egg was just about ready to come out. Then two figures appeared in the doorway. 

“Randall?” 

He looked over and he saw Amanda and Rex in her arms. 

“Uncle Randall!” Rex shrieked out. 

“Hi, Kiddo.” Randall said. 

Amanda approached. “How are you doing?” 

“The first one’s bearing down. Ready to come out.” 

A nurse was in there checking his vitals again. Amanda spoke to her. “Excuse me, Ma’am. Is he going to be able to push the eggs out?” 

“Yes. The doctor has checked him. His hips are a good size, and the eggs aren’t too big.” 

“Ok. Well, I’ll be back, bro. I need to take Rex to the kid area.” Amanda said. 

“Ok.” 

Unbeknown to the nurse, Randall had been straining to push the eggs down. He couldn’t take the pain calmly. 

When Amanda returned, she was alone. “He didn’t want to leave me.” 

Randall smiled before wincing. “How long have you been in labor?” Amanda asked. 

“A few hours.” He replied. “Oh, this hurts!” 

“Shouldn’t be much longer.” A nurse said. 

When another contraction came on, Randall held his breath and pushed. 

Amanda turned around and saw her brother was more stiff and his eyes were closed. He was holding his breath. “Randall, stop!” 

He let out his breath and a big yelp. 

“What’s wrong?!” A nurse came running in. 

“He’s been pushing! Is that egg ready to come out?” Amanda asked in a worried tone. 

“I’ll check.” She said and checked. 

“I want it out of me!” Randall said. “I want the pain to stop!” His lower hands clutched his stomach. 

The nurse had her hand inside Randall and on top of his belly. “I’m going to go get the doctor.” She said and left. 

Randall hoped that egg was ready. He looked up at his sister. 

“Don’t push again until the doctor checks you.” She said. 

“I feel like I need to push. The pressure is too much.” He groaned. 

“I know. But you must wait.” 

The doctor soon came in with the nurse. She checked the egg’s progress. 

“This egg is almost all the way down. If you are ready, when you are ready, you can begin pushing.” The doc said. 

Randall was glad to hear it. 

Amanda took his right upper hand and she told him to push when the next one came on. He bore down with all the strength he had in his middle. 

After a few good pushes, Randall felt something big at his entrance. It was big and burning. 

“Agh! It burns!” He cried out. 

“I know it does, but it must come out.” The doc said. 

Randall took some deep breaths and pushed some more. Then something felt stalled as the burning continued and didn’t progress. 

“It’s not coming out!” Randall said. 

“I think I know why. Your other parts. I know how to help it along.” The doc said. 

She got up and stood over Randall’s lower body. “Ok, tell me when you are having pain.” 

A couple minutes later and Randall began pushing again. The doctor began pushing down onto Randall’s stomach. She was pushing down behind it gently. 

For Randall, the burning intensified. It was nothing like the burning from being raped. 

“Its coming ever so slowly.” The nurse said. 

“Oh, it hurts!” 

“Come on, it’s almost out.” Amanda said. 

Randall felt like his cloaca was being stretched out. And within seconds, he felt a large slimy something slide out of him and the pain vanished. He let out a huge breath. 

“The first one is out, Randall.” Amanda said happily. 

The nurse had the egg in her hands and cleaned it up. 

“I want to see my egg.” Randall said. 

The nurse brought it over a moment later. “It looks healthy, but we don’t know of gender yet.” 

“Can I hold it?” 

“Sure, but it needs to be put in the incubator momentarily.” 

Randall and Amanda looked at the egg. It looked nearly perfect. It was oval in shape and white. He could barely believe this egg had been inside him for so long. Then another pain hit him. 

“Ok, that’s enough.” The nurse said and took it. 

Randall felt he had barely enough time to see it. “Hey!” 

“It’s ok. It’s time to push again. Now we have to get the second egg out.” Amanda said. 

Randall’s grip was tight on her hand as he pushed. She didn’t mind. 

Many pushes and again, massaging his stomach in between the legs from the doctor, out came another egg. 

Randall was glad the pain was over. His children were finally out of him, but not out of the woods yet. They still needed to incubate for three more months. 

This egg too was cleaned and the two adult lizards were allowed to see it and then it too, joined its sibling in the incubator. 

“How are you feeling now, Randall?” The doctor asked. 

“Beyond tired. And sore.” 

“That’s natural. Well, you can now get some rest. I’m going to take those monitors off and the IV is going to stay in overnight. Some fluids I’m going to give you are going to help flush the toxins of labor out of your body.” 

“Thank you.” Amanda said. 

“You’re welcome, dear. We will take good care of your brother.” 

“Thanks, Amanda, for being here.” He said. 

“I’m glad to be.” 

He looked up at her. “Sullivan was here today and said he wanted to pay my bail. Did you tell him to?” 

“No. I would like to see you free, but you would have to stay with me once you are out.” 

“He said I have to take a therapy program to be let out.” 

“That would be good for you. If you want to be around for your own kids, it needs to happen.” 

“Alright.” Randall agreed reluctantly. Then he asked her if they could stay with him at least while they were still in the eggs.

“It might be better that way. Rex is excited, but I don’t know if he might get in and cause trouble with them.” Amanda said. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’m going to leave now and I think the staff have it from here. I love you, Randall.” 

“Love you too, Sis. See ya.” 

Amanda had her hand treated, which was sprained from Randall during the labor, then she got Rex and went home. 

Randall proudly looked at the two eggs in the incubator. He was glad the worst was over. But the eggs were out of him now and anyone could take them. He laid back and went to sleep, letting his body begin a new process of recovering from everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Randall felt better the next day. He felt like eating again and the IV was taken out. 

He sat up for the first time and his cloaca still hurt tremendously. But it would heal. When he was standing, he noticed his stomach was still showing some fat, but he didn’t feel any weight in it. 

He was allowed to walk back to his room. The aid then started closing his door. 

“Wait.” 

“What?” 

“What about my eggs?” 

“The eggs must remain in the medical ward, maternity section they are to be moved to.” She said. 

“Why can’t they be brought up here?” 

“We have more of the resources down there, and with you still being a prisoner, it’s just a precaution.” She said and left. 

Randall hated this. He wanted to be able to see his eggs whenever he wanted. He wanted to be able to keep an eye on them. At least he could see them down there. 

Well, all he had to do was wait until tomorrow, or the next day, whenever Sullivan would be back to pay his bail.   
……………..

Though he was expecting Sullivan to come get him out, that wasn’t who he met with a few days later. 

The boss guard from the prison came down instead. 

“I heard you were expecting bail, Boggs.” He said. 

“Yes, Sir.” Randall said. 

“I heard you had the children. Well, now it’s time to give them up and come back.” 

“What do you mean? Don’t I get the bail? My sister said I could keep the eggs with me until they hatched.” 

“Sorry, Boggs, but that isn’t going to happen. You are not getting bail. You are going to do your full sentence, but still attend that therapy program. It was decided long ago when you signed the papers that you gave up parental rights as soon as those eggs left your body.” 

Randall couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“But I want to see them hatch.” 

“You can see them when your sentence is done. Now we are leaving. Let’s go.” 

When Randall got out of the room, he made a run for it. “No! I don’t want to leave them!” 

“Get back here, Boggs!” The boss guard ran after him. 

Randall only ran for the medical ward. He charged through the doors and to the incubator. He stopped and put his hands on the glass. His two eggs were in there, resting calmly. 

“I’m going to miss you two.” He said. “I know your Aunt Amanda will take good care of you.” 

The doors then burst open. The boss and two other monster cops were with him. They approached him slowly. 

“It’s time to go, Boggs. Don’t you harm those eggs.” The boss said sternly. 

Randall glared at him. “I won’t harm them. They are my babies.” 

“They belong to your sister now. And if she doesn’t come claim them in two weeks, they will become the property of the child social services.” 

“No! I’ll call her and make sure she comes and gets them. Please, let me call her.” 

“Alright, but only if you come away from there.” 

Randall gave one last look at his eggs and pushed himself away. He came toward them and then the other two guards grabbed him. They each had a hold on one of each side’s arms. They pulled him out of the maternity ward. 

They reached the lobby where Randall was allowed to make his last call from the resort. 

Other pregnant ones were looking over at what was happening. The staff told them to stay away. 

Randall hoped his sister was home, but got her machine instead. He gave her a message. “Amanda, I’m calling at the resort, that you need to come get my eggs soon. I’m going back to jail. I can’t keep them with me. Please come get them out of here before child services claim them! Love ya, bye.” 

He hung up. Then his arms were pulled on again and cuffs were placed on his wrists. But before they walked out, Julia came forward. 

“Wait. I know this is hard for you, Randall. We’ll take good care of your eggs until your sister comes to get them. It was nice having you here.” Julia said. 

“Thanks. It gave me mostly a stress free environment. It was fun hanging with the girls too. And I know you will, but I want to take my eggs too.” 

“Like I said, we’ll take care of them.” 

“I know.” 

“Let’s go, Boggs.” His right side guard said. 

Randall was told to move. He gave a sad look to Julia as he was on his way out. 

Julia couldn’t blame Randall for looking at her the way he did. When she remembered him first coming here, he didn’t want his children to begin with, knowing he had been raped. But over time, he had apparently grown to want them. When he had ran to them, that had proved it to her. But there was nothing she could do for him now but wish him luck. She and her staff would take care of the eggs until Amanda came for them. 

Randall was forcefully pushed onto the bus and taken back to the prison in Monstropolis. He hoped he wouldn’t run into Stanton anytime soon. He had a feeling he was there. 

On the trip back, he couldn’t help it that tears fell. 

Even though he had still been a prisoner while at the resort, it had been a lot better than at the real prison. He was only a few days into his recovery and already forced to go back. 

Randall rubbed his belly. The time that he had once thought was slow, had now passed all too quickly and his eggs were now being cared for by others. 

All the experience that he had gone through had changed things tremendously for him. His hormones were still getting back to normal too. Right now, it was part of the post mortem sadness, the thought of being without his children for so long. 

Once back at the prison, the monitor was still kept on his leg, but he was forced to take an orange shirt again. Randall had hoped to get that monitor off his leg, but with his ability to blend, they decided to keep it on him. 

He was taken back to a cell and shoved roughly into it. The door was locked and he was left alone. 

He began to break down right after. Why couldn’t he get the bail? 

Not long after, the boss saw him again. “Oh, you forgot something, Boggs. Here. I know you’ll want this.” 

Randall glared at him and took the picture. It was of Rex. 

“Why can’t I get the bail?” 

“After all that you did, you’re getting the full consequences of it all.” 

“This still isn’t about the human girl, is it?” 

“That, the escape, and more.” 

“I never escaped! Stanton did all that! Why won’t you believe me?!” 

“And at that time, I had a feeling you would have wanted to get out anyway, to get your revenge on your old co-workers.” 

“Yeah, I did, before what Stanton did to me. But those feelings are gone now. I just want my children.” 

The boss could see there was some change in Randall’s eyes. “They’ll be fine. You won’t be able to afford them anyway even when you get out in the next several months. But now, you are going to face the full sentence. All you did must be punished. So get over it and deal with it, Boggs. Nothing’s going to change. I told Sullivan that when he said he would pay bail for you. And why would he want to do that for you when you had tried to kill him before?” 

“Because he’s a big softy. I know what it feels like now.” 

“You’ll have plenty of time to think about it, Lizard.” Then the guard left. 

More tears came to his eyes. He looked down at the picture of his nephew. “I wish I wasn’t so rotten before.” He put a hand on the picture, as if reaching out to touch Rex for real. 

“It’s too late for that now, isn’t it?” A voice interrupted his thoughts. 

Randall looked up and his eyes lit up when he saw was who else, nothing more than Stanton himself. He instantly got up and got back at the back of his cell. 

“You stay away from me!” Randall snarled at Stanton. 

“Just looking at you back here is making me horny again. I see you have had my child. The little fat on your stomach shows it. I will get a child from you, one way or another.” 

“Oh no you won’t!” 

Randall glared angrily at the other monster. His breathing had quickened and chills went up his spine and he felt one in his stomach too. 

“Waternoose sure is wanting to talk to you soon.” 

“Get away from me! Stay the hell away from me!” Randall screamed. 

“What is going on out here?” A male voice called out. 

“Keep him away from me!” Randall cried out. 

“You big baby.” Stanton said. 

“Go on now. Get away from his cell if you’re going to be upsetting him that much.” 

“See you later, Boggs.” Stanton said. 

Randall gulped. He viewed it as a fair warning to look out for him. 

“What was wrong?” 

“Stanton raped me and got me pregnant.” Randall said. “He traumatized me for a long time.” 

“I see. Well, he’s gone now, so you can calm down. Dinner will be ready soon.” 

“I’m not hungry.” 

“Suit yourself.” He said then left him. 

Randall knew he couldn’t avoid Stanton altogether, but he would have to try to get him in trouble, to get him away from here. He knew he himself was the perfect bait. Stanton found him so attractive. 

He would think of a way.   
…………

When Amanda found Randall’s message on her machine, within a couple days, she was out at the resort to claim her brother’s eggs. 

The incubator was carefully taken to her car. It wasn’t that big so she would be capable of carrying it to her apartment when she got home. She was glad that Rex was in daycare right now. 

When she got home, she carefully carried the incubator to her apartment, taking the elevator to make the transfer faster. She took it to her bedroom and set it up. 

Once she got the incubator comfortable, she could see the little eggs in there resting. Now she just had to keep an eye on them for the next three months. She knew Rex would be pleased to know the eggs of his new cousins were home now.


	14. Chapter 14

Over time, Randall kept a strict eye out for Stanton. Every time he did see him, he saw the way the bigger monster was looking at him, with a hungry look in his eyes.

Randall often thought of the eggs and how they were doing. He soon received a letter from Amanda, saying they were home with her and they were doing fine. 

He was glad she had gotten them. He also saw that she was incubating them to be one girl and one boy. Why not? She was also asking if he wanted to name them, or one of them. She said she liked the name Lori for a girl. 

He replied back with that Lori was a fine name for a girl. He did think up one for the boy. He came up with the name Jason. 

Within a week, her response was Jason was great for a boy. 

Amanda said that she would be happy to write him, but she was so nervous about going to the jail. But she would try to get in to see him whenever she could. 

Randall could understand how his sister felt. But this was a lonely place if you couldn’t make friends. Once he got out, he would make it a promise he wasn’t going to go rotten again. He never wanted to come back again.   
…………….

But the plan to get Stanton continued. Randall sometimes secretly followed the guy when he wasn’t looking. He would sneak off to the laundry area in the back. He was sure he was trying to get out. 

Stanton had been sentenced to 15 years in prison.

Waternoose had also spoken to him and he said he had a plan to escape and get revenge yet. But Randall turned him down, as he wanted out of here and to be free for real. He had other priorities now on the outside when he got out. 

Waternoose had not been pleased and he would cause trouble for Randall later. 

The lizard monster just tried to avoid both of them. He just wanted to serve his time and get out. 

Randall had also began his therapy program to help get him instigated to be a community monster again. And to get off his shoulders the pain that he carried from his stressful time from under Stanton’s dominance over him. 

One day, when it was Randall’s turn to do the laundry chores, from out of nowhere, when he was just folding some blankets and jail shirts, he was grabbed from behind. 

Randall cried out in surprise. He was pulled all the way up to stand on only his very back feet. 

“Shh! Shh! Shh! Scream and this could be much worse for you, Boggs.” The voice said and it had his hand over his mouth at the moment. One other arm gripped Randall’s neck, the other two gripped his lower body. 

Randall tried to struggle. His cries were muffled. He tried using his own hands to try to free himself. He looked to his right and he saw it was none other than Stanton. 

He dragged Randall to a more private place that he knew of. There was some empty parts of the building that were just old and worn out and weren’t used. 

Stanton got Randall into an empty room and closed the door. Then he said, “We won’t be bothered here.” 

Randall cried out again and that was when he began to feel that Stanton’s lower arms were caressing his belly. His legs began to push his tail aside. 

His eyes widened. Not again! Randall began to really struggle. 

“Aw! The more you struggle, the more you make this all the more fun.” Stanton said. Then he finally took his hand off of Randall’s mouth. 

“What do you want? Let go of me!” Randall rasped out. 

“You know what I want, and I’m not giving up.” Stanton continued to hold on tight to him. He continued to try to massage his body. “You just feel so good. You always did.” 

“NO! You’re not doing this to me again!” Randall yelled at him. 

Randall could feel something brushing the underside of his tail and knew it wasn’t good. He had to think fast before he found that ‘thing’ inside him again. 

He suddenly bit into Stanton’s left arm over his chest. 

Stanton cried out and let go just briefly with his upper arms. 

Randall tried to squirm away, but Stanton still had him and then he picked him up and threw him hard into the wall. The wind was knocked from his lungs. He coughed for a moment. 

He shook his head and looked up. He saw Stanton approach him angrily. 

“You’re going to pay for that!” Stanton threatened. He then jumped for the lizard. But Randall was faster. 

Randall ran for the door and opened it, running out. 

“Get back here!” He heard. But he kept on running. He just wanted to get away from Stanton.   
…………..

A guard came to check on Randall’s progress with the laundry and found him gone. He reported that he was missing. 

When the boss guard found out, he clicked on a tracker and saw that Randall’s leg monitor was coming from the unused portion of the building and sent some guards there.   
……………

Randall took some many turns, but he could still hear Stanton running after him. He panted. He soon came to a stop to catch his breath. 

“Where are you, you beautiful lizard?!” 

Randall could tell he was just saying that to draw him back in. He would never trust Stanton.

It sounded like he was catching up. 

Stanton was listening to the sounds around him. He heard some heavy panting sounds. He headed toward it. 

Randall heard the footsteps behind him and he moved onward. 

Soon, there were sounds of voices down there. Randall headed toward them. 

Stanton followed the footsteps. 

Soon, Randall did find the source of the other voices. He ran to them. “Help me!” He called. 

The guards were hearing Boggs call out. And in just one sudden second, he fell in front of them. He was panting heavily. 

“Please! Help me. Stanton… is after me!” 

“Nice try, Boggs. Get up.” The guard said. They pulled him to his feet. 

“Oh, you found him.” Stanton suddenly said. 

Randall saw him. “Keep away from me!” He screamed. “He was going to rape me again!” 

“I was not! I was just trying to keep him from escaping.” Stanton said. 

“I was just minding my own business and he grabbed me and took me down here!” Randall tried desperately. 

“Let’s go the both of you!” The guards ordered. 

Both Randall and Stanton were escorted back to their cells for the trouble. When Randall was back in his cell, he asked, “How did you know where we were?” 

“Simple. The monitor on your leg.” 

For once, Randall was thankful for that annoying leg monitor. 

The guards found Randall’s story skeptical. But on the other side, there had been some cameras that had caught everything. The guards watched them. 

They saw that Stanton was forcing Randall away from what he was supposed to be doing. Randall was resisting, but it was doing no good. 

Randall had been telling the truth. 

The next day, Randall was just sitting in his cell when he heard voices. 

“Stanton, you are being transferred to another prison across the city where you won’t be any more trouble here.” 

Randall was happy to hear that, but what about him? 

Then the guards came to his cell. “Boggs, we saw the camera footage and it showed you were telling the truth. The one known as Stanton is going to be transferred out of here, so that should give you a peace of mind.” 

Randall was relieved, but it didn’t make him happier that he still wasn’t getting out of jail. But he was released from his cell to go about his activities again.   
……………..

Prison life was somewhat more pleasant when Stanton wasn’t there anymore to be a threat to Randall. But there was still Waternoose and some other monster criminals that hated reptilians like Randall. He just tried to avoid them. 

After three more months, Randall finally got the news that his eggs had hatched in a letter. He was a new father, but just couldn‘t be there right now. 

The girl had been named Lori Jane Boggs. She looked like Randall a lot. But she had blue eyes, probably inherited from her Aunt Amanda. She was pretty much lizard like. Four arms and four legs and two fronds. 

The boy was named Jason Ray Boggs. He was lizard like too, but was brown and had spikes on his tail. He had Randall’s green eyes. He had four arms and two legs and had three fronds. 

Amanda even took pictures of them and sent them to her brother. 

Randall was glad to have gotten them. He wished his son didn’t have any looks or color from Stanton.   
……………..

Rex was glad to have a new brother and sister, but he wasn’t big on hearing the babies cry for attention. He saw his mother had her hands full with these new babies, but she did allow him to help her with some things. 

Every day now, Amanda had to take all three kids with her to work and to the daycare area. 

Sulley and Mike saw the new twins and saw that they did have some things in common with Randall. Mike was reluctant to admit that his old rival had had these little babies. They were cute, but could end up being trouble. 

Sulley knew it wasn’t right that Randall had to be away from his babies in these early days and months. He really did want to bail him out, but he had been denied that.


	15. Chapter 15

Several months later, Randall was finally having the leg monitor taken off his leg and he gave the orange shirt back to the prison. It was a relief to get the monitor off his leg.

He had also done his time serving in the therapy program too, and they had deemed him fit for society life again, as well to be expected. He was ready to get out and see the babies that he had brought into the world, if a little nervous about it. 

He was finally led outside without cuffs and there was his sister waiting for him. 

“Amanda.” 

“Randall, are you ready to go?” 

“Yes.” 

“Let’s go, little brother.” 

Randall gladly climbed into the car with his sister. He looked in the back and didn’t see the kids. 

“Where are the kids?” He asked. 

“At home, being watched until we get there.” 

Randall was glad to finally be free of that hated prison. But he was still on parole for awhile.

When they got back to her apartment, he saw that Mike and Celia had been watching the kids. 

Randall was not too pleased to see his old rival and ex-friend. Mike didn’t look happy to see him either. 

“Thanks you two for watching them.” Amanda said. 

Mike and Celia were happy to watch the kids anytime, and Randall was glad to see Mike go especially. 

“Hi, Uncle Randall!” Rex yelled happily. He ran up and hugged his uncle. 

It was quite a surprise for Randall, then he said, “Hi, Kiddo.” 

“So, are you ready to hold your kids?” Amanda asked. 

“Huh? I don’t know.” 

“You need to get to know them and they need to know you. Just go sit down on the couch and I’ll get them for you.” She said. 

Randall went and sat down on the couch, with Rex hopping up beside him. 

Amanda came back with Lori. She helped get her into position in Randall’s arms. 

Randall was nervous about this. But he was soon holding his own daughter in his arms just fine. He looked into her little eyes and he saw relation to her. 

She cooed at him and it made him soften. He smiled. “It seems almost impossible that I carried her once.” 

“Yeah, it does, but she’s here and healthy. You have yet to meet your son.” 

Amanda let him bond with Lori for a few minutes before she went and brought Jason into the room. Randall looked up at her. 

With his second pair of arms, Amanda let Randall hold Jason. 

Randall saw that there was a lot more in common with Stanton with his son. He didn’t like that, but he saw his own green eyes and fronds in him too. He wasn’t that bad. Reluctantly, he would still keep Jason too. He just hoped his son wouldn’t be a reminder of his rapist. 

He held his twins for awhile and he even got to feed them for the first time too. It was an enjoyable experience, though the twins were a little fussy with him right now, as they didn’t know him quite yet. 

Randall was glad that his kids were still babies. He could still work his way into their lives. 

On Monday, Randall and Amanda took all the kids to Monsters, Inc. Through Sulley, Randall had a job. 

Since he wasn’t much for making kids laugh, other than his own, that Sulley would know, Randall was put into the canister making department. At least he wouldn’t have to make kids laugh and see his old rivals that much. 

Randall saw that these canisters were much larger than the ones that had been used for collecting screams. Laughter was much more powerful, so they had to be bigger. 

There were other canister makers in the room too and they all gave Randall hard stares, knowing he was just out of prison. They even wondered why he was allowed back here after what he had done. He just ignored them mainly. He wasn’t going to get into trouble again. 

On the way out the door at the end of the day, the other monsters were seeing both him and Amanda leaving, each one holding a baby in their arms and Rex was walking between the two adults. They almost looked like a couple with their children. 

So many were shocked at seeing Randall holding a baby. He didn’t like their stares. 

Amanda knew this had to be hard for her brother, but things had to change. He had to become a better person. And he was making a new start already, even if others were not seeing it just yet. 

At home, Amanda gave Randall a box. 

“What’s this?” He asked. 

“On my lunch break today, I went out and got you this. I’m sure you’ll like it. And you need it.” She said. 

Randall sighed and opened the box up. He hadn’t gotten any box gifts for a long time. Inside, it was a pair of glasses. 

“Thanks, Sis.” He said. 

“Try them on.” 

Randall tried the glasses on. When he did, he could see purely for the first time in a long time without squinting. 

“I know wearing glasses is annoying, but you really need to be able to see, Randall. I have an appointment next week to have your eyes checked.” 

“I hate the eye doctor.” 

“I know, but it’s necessary. These will have to do for you until then.” 

Randall did want to be able to see. He got so tired of squinting. 

He went out shopping a few days later on his own. He needed some alone time he felt anyway. 

But before he could even reach the store, he was suddenly pulled aside and surrounded by some tall monsters from his own company. He had no idea what this was about, but he wasn’t going to make trouble. He would just try to get away. 

“We’ve seen you with the female lizard leaving the building, Boggs. And we’ve seen you helping her with the new babies she has. You better not do anything to those babies that we heard what you tried to do with that little girl!” A big blue one with horns said. 

“I wouldn’t do anything to harm those babies! She’s my sister and she might have adopted those babies, but I am their real father! I had to let her adopt them while I was in jail or they would have gone to foster care! I wasn’t going to let them go there!” Randall explained. “But everything else is none of your business! It’s my family, not yours to worry about.” 

“The law will say plenty if you do anything to harm them.” 

“I’m still learning how to take care of them, and I am not going to do anything to them. Now leave me alone! I have to get some things for them.” 

“You’re not going anywhere. You belong back in the slammer.” A tubby orange one said.

“I’ve done my time and learned my lesson. I’m trying to start over with a new life. I don’t need to go back to that horrible place.” 

“Oh, but we are going to see to it that you do. Get him!” A purple fish like one ordered. 

At that, Randall instantly vanished and ducked. 

Two that had tried to get at him crashed into each other. “Where is he?!” The orange one yelled. 

“He vanished.” A green one said. 

“Find him!” The big blue one ordered. 

Randall had ducked out and jumped onto the wall. He was going to avoid trouble. He was not going to violate his parole, and no violence was allowed. 

He followed them from above until they were well away from him, then he reappeared and came down. He continued to the store to get the list of items. 

He got the list of items without a problem. Some of them were things for his children. For the first time, he was shopping for his children like a father should do. On the other hand, he was the ‘mother’ of the twins. 

There were no more looks as he went home. 

He told Amanda what had happened and she thought it wise that they go shopping together for a little while, until the company saw that he could be trusted. 

That night, after all the kids were in bed, Randall and Amanda had a talk. 

“Amanda, when my kids learn to talk, is it alright with you if they do call me Dad? I am their dad after all.” 

“It should only be fair. But you are actually their mother, whether you like it or not.” 

“I know, but I’m a male, and I would prefer it that way. They can call you Aunt Amanda.” 

“Yeah, I was going to raise them to call me that anyway. They are yours. But just make sure to stay out of trouble.” 

“I’m trying to, but it was those guys that tried to get me into trouble.” 

“Just keep on doing the best you can.” 

Randall nodded.   
………………

At work, Randall tried to keep on everyone’s good side. He tried to show more of his friendly side. 

The babies were making his softer side come out more. Some co-workers began to see it.  
…………….

In the different prison, Stanton was really wanting to get out and get Randall back for getting him put here. This place had much more tougher rules and prisoners. He knew by now that the lizard had made it to his parole. But more so, he was sure to be taking care of the baby they had together, if he hadn’t signed it up for adoption, as he would never allow that. 

Paul Stanton would make sure to look up any adoptive parents of his child should Randall have signed his rights away. 

He had learned his way around this place by now and had a plan to break out. He could wait out his time and then find that lizard and then the child.


	16. Chapter 16

After some few months working back at Monsters, Inc again, Randall had been moved from the canister department to the serving food department. His love of cooking had come back into play again, but at times he was called to the canister department if things needed repairs. He was good at repairs on them. 

Amanda was glad her brother was doing just fine at his job. And she got good compliments from other monsters on his work, especially at lunch. 

Randall was wearing a new set of glasses, not ones like when he was in college, but ones that made him look like an adult. He just really needed them to see better. 

Rex had begun school by now and he liked making new friends. He was an energetic little lizard monster, but he too had his uncle’s camouflaging ability and often got made fun of because of it. 

Randall told Rex that his ability to blend or disappear could serve him well when trying to protect himself. But the issue was just controlling it. Then, it dawned on him that would either Lori or Jason have the blending ability? It was a big question yet. 

Randall was seeing his parole officer regularly and of the things he had him do in the community. Amanda would drive him to the places and pick him up. He would be so glad when his parole was up. But it was still going to be a whole another year before it would be over. But it was better than being in jail.   
……………

Soon, Stanton had broken out from jail, after being in prison for over 8 months. But now, he was going to get his revenge on that lizard. 

Monstropolis had been notified he was on the loose. But if anyone had to be afraid, it was Randall.   
……………..

After so many months being out of jail and doing so well in the community, Randall could now go places without too many others making a fuss about him. But he had seen the bulletin on TV and was on the lookout for Stanton. 

Even by now, Mike had seemed to have forgiven Randall for what happened a long time ago. Sullivan definitely had. 

Stanton tracked down where Randall was staying. He saw the pretty female lizard he was staying with. But he didn’t want her. He saw that the two lizards had a little one and two babies. 

Either she had one and he had one, or they both were hers or his. Stanton would find out when he managed to capture Randall again.   
....................

It was a beautiful weekend. Randall was needing to head to the store for some items for dinner and then he would be back and take his nephew to the park for some fun. Rex couldn’t wait. 

But as he was passing by an alley, Randall had no idea what happened when all of a sudden, he felt a big blow on the back of his head. 

He cried out, but then, dropped to the ground, unconscious. 

Stanton stood there with a bat in his hands. He had wanted it quick and clean. He then picked him up and took him away down the alley. Some blood dripped from the wound. 

Stanton got Randall to his truck and tied his arms up behind him. Then he did notice the wound. He put a band-aid on it. Then he started the truck and took off. 

He soon got Randall back out into the wilderness to his cabin again. This time he set about tying the lizard down onto the floor on a mattress. All of his arms and legs were secured at the wrists and ankles tightly that he wasn’t going anywhere. Then he made sure that the tail was tied down too. 

Stanton was proud of how his prize looked. Now he just wanted him to wake up. 

Randall soon did wake up and he had such a headache. But he couldn’t rub his head. He found all of his hands and feet spread straight out and tied off. He tried to squirm free, but it was no use. He couldn’t even move his tail. He was flat on his back and was vulnerable. He was at his captor’s mercy like this. Now he just needed to wait and see who it was. 

It didn’t take long to find out. Stanton soon stepped back into the room. 

“I see you are awake.” Stanton said, kneeling down by him. 

“Stanton! What do you want?!” Randall demanded. 

“What do you think I want? I want you. And what we created together.” He put a hand on Randall’s stomach. 

Randall’s stomach tightened. “Get your hand off me! We never had anything together! You forced everything on me!” 

“Oh, but we did create a baby together. Now tell me, where is the child?” 

“I don’t know! I gave up the rights to it. I didn’t want your cursed offspring!” Randall lied. 

“But if you don’t tell me, I’ll track the child down anyway. We will be a family.” Stanton said. 

“Can’t you ever give up on me? Get a real life.” 

“Not without you in it. Nope. I fell in love with you and I’m not giving you up, Randall. You are the most attractive and beautiful lizard monster I have ever seen. Now besides you, I want my child. Now where is it?” 

“I don’t know!” 

“I’ve seen you with a female lizard holding babies and seen a little orange kid with you guys. Tell me, are those babies hers, or ours?” 

“The kids are all hers. Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with this!” 

“I don’t want to bring her into this. But while I am tracking down our child, enough time is passed that we could start again too.” 

Randall’s eyes widened and his breathing quickened. “Agh! No!” He began to struggle. 

“This time there are no cops that will interfere and you have no leg monitor on. This will happen.” Stanton said. 

“NO! DON’T!” Randall screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Why do you have to make this so hard? We’ve done it before. You’re not a virgin.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You hurt me every time you forced yourself into me and didn’t care what I wanted. And I don’t want this.” 

“I know you don’t want it, but that’s why I had to do it that way. One way or another, I’m getting a child from you.” Stanton said and was on top of Randall, now stroking his belly again. 

“Please no! NO!” Randall screamed. 

Stanton looked over Randall’s belly. “I don’t see any marks of any open surgeries on you, so you must have given birth naturally.” 

“Oh, please don’t do this.” 

“Your belly was so perfect for the job. I think I am going to get started now. You are making me so horny, lizard.” Stanton said. “I love seeing you all squirmy.” 

Randall didn’t like those words. He would have laid there, but he wasn’t going to just let Stanton have him without a fight. He traumatized him once, he wasn’t going to let it happen again. But then, he was completely tied down. There wasn’t much he could do. 

“Please let me go.” 

Stanton had unsheathed himself and Randall could feel it touching his lower stomach. 

Randall tried his hardest to get himself loose. But the ropes were holding strong. 

“Also consider this payback for what you did to me awhile back.” Stanton said. 

Randall looked up at him in confusion. “What did I ever do to you really?” 

“This!” Stanton pointed to some scars on his left upper arm. “When you bit me that time back then.” 

“You deserved it!” Randall growled at him. 

“Oh really? How does this feel?!” Stanton snarled and forced his way in so fast. 

Randall screamed at the sudden forced entrance. He didn’t even have time to adjust as his enemy began pumping hard and fast. Pain just erupted everywhere. Randall threw his head back into the mattress. There was nothing he could do now. 

His eyes were shut tight and his teeth bared in pain. The thrusts were hard and painful. His skin felt like it tore down there again. Moans began to escape his throat and not the pleasure kind. 

Stanton liked hearing Randall’s voice giving off those sounds. He pushed harder. He could feel the lizard was all tense and tight. He loved it. 

“Ahh! You feel so good, Randall!” 

“Oh! Please… stop!” Randall cried. Tears had filled his eyes and they were falling. 

Stanton ignored him and just pumped faster. He pumped until he came inside the lizard. 

“Ah! That felt good.” The larger monster said. He looked down at his lover and saw how hard Randall was breathing and when he brought his head down, he saw the tears in his eyes. 

“Payback is even.” Stanton said. Then he gave a still deeper thrust and it made Randall jump and cry out. 

Randall really had not missed the painful, forced sex that Stanton had made him do with him. 

Stanton pulled out of him. He had missed mating with the attractive lizard. He would love keeping the lizard pregnant. 

“I really need to go home. Please, let me go.” 

“You are home now, Randall Boggs. You’re not leaving again.” 

Stanton then leaned down and started planting kisses on his body. 

Randall groaned and squirmed. 

Stanton got real heavy on the kisses and licking on his belly. “Hmm. Soon there will be another beautiful baby in there.” 

In Randall’s mind, not if he had to say anything about it! He had to get out of here. But he knew he really needed to get rid of Stanton. If he didn’t, he would never be free to live his life. 

Randall knew that Stanton would track him down wherever he went. There just was no escape from this guy for long. He really didn't have a choice.   
……………..

Back home, Amanda was beginning to worry about her brother. He had been gone for too long. She knew he had promised Rex a trip to the park, and Rex was getting anxious. 

“Where’s Uncle Randall, Mommy?” He asked. 

“That what I would like to know too, Rex.” She said. “We’ll give him some few minutes and then we’re going to the store to find him. He was only going to the one down the street he said.” 

Over twenty minutes later and nothing. 

“Alright, we’re going to go look for him, Rex.” Amanda said. 

She got the twins ready and with Rex at her side, they went looking for Randall. 

They walked down the street and to the store and she asked the store keeper if she had seen a purple lizard walk in there. The store keeper said no. 

That was odd. Where would he go? Randall was usually good at keeping his word. 

They went looking for a few blocks and nothing. She ended up taking Rex to the park instead. She wanted her son to have some fun and not let his day be wasted. But she was still worried for her brother. If he showed up later, she was going to have some words with him that he needed to keep his promise. 

While Rex played, Amanda tended to Jason and Lori. They reminded her of her and Randy when they were young. But things were different now.


	17. Chapter 17

Randall knew that Stanton would be keen on wanting to rape him again soon. He hoped he wasn’t going to keep him tied down like this. He continued to try to get loose. He wriggled his right upper hand at the moment. Just getting one hand free would be the first big reward. 

Stanton was outside doing something else at the moment. It sounded like he was chopping firewood. 

The rope was tight on his wrist, but it seemed to be loose enough to start to let his hand slide through at last. Randall smiled. He began to untie his other hand. He had to get loose before Stanton came back in. 

He untied his lower hands, then his legs and he took a look at his cloaca. Some of it was torn again. It felt tender. But he proceeded to untie his tail. He was glad to be up, but the damage had been done. 

Randall snuck over to the window and saw what Stanton was doing. He was indeed cutting firewood. He turned away and looked around the house. 

There was no phone, but there was TV and computer other than the other basic kitchen stuff. Randall knew he was in trouble if he couldn’t call for help. He just had to get out of here. And without his glasses, he couldn’t drive. 

He soon heard the front door open and Stanton put the firewood over by the fire place. Randall vanished. 

Stanton went to the bedroom to check on his lover, to let him know dinner would soon be getting done, but he saw the ropes were all undone. Randall had gotten free somehow! 

“RANDALL! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!” He yelled angrily. 

Randall cringed, but didn’t reveal himself yet. He looked out the other windows for an escape route. The area looked nearly like it did before. This was the same cabin. This time, he would go the opposite direction. He had to see what was in the other direction. 

Stanton was running ragged all over the cabin looking for Randall. “Where are you?!” He kept calling and there was no answer. 

Maybe now was the time to get this over with. When Stanton was in the basement, Randall went to the door and opened it and came down to the floor. He went outside and went and looked beyond the bushes and it was nothing but forest. He was just going to have to lead Stanton away from the cabin. He knew that Stanton wouldn’t want to hurt him. 

He didn’t know the area around this place, but he would have to take his chances. This was ending NOW. 

Randall called out, “I’m out here, Stanton!” 

Stanton heard him and ran upstairs and saw the lizard outside. “You get back in here!” 

“No way!” 

“Oh yes you will.” Stanton stepped off the porch. 

Randall began backing up. “Oh no I’m not! You’ve used me long enough!” 

“Randall, you could have a great life with me, if you would just give in and give me a chance.” 

Randall knew this guy was a delinquent. It was all in his imagination that he would ever have a love life with him. Randall didn’t even love him. Everything was forced. 

“You force everything on me! NO! I will not give you a chance! Just stay away from me!” Randall yelled back at him. 

That made Stanton mad and he charged at the lizard. 

Randall’s agile form was easily able to get away from him. He turned and ran into the bushes and into the unknown. 

Stanton wasn’t going to let an escape happen again. He went after him immediately. Randall was already carrying the possible beginning of new life inside him again, in Stanton’s mind. He wanted his child. 

Randall ran through so many bushes and trees and soon came to a creek. He listened and he heard footsteps. He grabbed a quick drink and was off again. He was wanting Stanton to see him. 

Stanton saw how the lizard was a fast runner. But he knew he would only be able to keep it up for so long. 

After Randall had led Stanton on a long chase through the forest, Stanton knew they were getting closer to some cliff sides. He didn’t want to lose his lover. 

“Randall! Get back here! Don’t go that way!” Stanton tried to warn the runner. 

Randall wasn’t in the mood to listen, but pulled up to catch his breath anyway. But that got Stanton to catch up to him a bit more. 

The lizard instantly saw him and ran again. Stanton was fast gaining on him. 

At one point, a pain went through one of Randall’s legs and his pace slowed. “Agh!” He cried at the pain, but kept going. 

But that just gave Stanton the break through he needed and he soon jumped on Randall, but at the wrong spot. 

The two of them rolled down a hill together in a ball, heads over tails. 

They crashed through some bushes and then there was a steep cliff. Stanton went over first, but grabbed onto Randall, who instantly grabbed onto the rocks with his hands, that as he could climb walls and such like a tree frog. 

Randall was trying desperately to hold on. He grimaced and his grip was slipping. 

Stanton was struggling to hold onto his lower body. 

Randall was trying to pull himself up, but Stanton kept on pulling him down again. He put all of his limbs against the wall of the cliff, and then, using his long elastic body, he managed to push his body in a ’crack the whip’ kind of fashion and it made Stanton’s grip loosen some more. 

Stanton was scared now. He tried to climb up the lizard. But Randall managed to whip his hand into his face and it threw him off and then there was screaming as Stanton let go of him. 

Randall felt the grip loosen and he looked down and he saw his enemy falling. Like what happened with Sulley and Mike over a year ago. 

He didn’t wait to see the end result and he was finally able to pull himself up from the cliff side. But he looked down and couldn’t see very well, but he knew it wouldn’t be a pretty sight. He knew that Stanton was now dead. 

“Good riddens!” Randall said. He finally didn’t have to worry about him anymore. 

Randall began his way back. He would follow the road as much as he could when he found it. He followed his own footprints in the dirt. 

Randall remembered his promise to his nephew and felt guilty that he hadn’t been able to keep it. But it hadn’t been his fault. It had been Stanton’s. 

It was nearly dark when he did make his way back to the cabin. He knew he wouldn’t be able to make his way home tonight. He would have to wait it out here. 

He went inside and looked around more calmly this time. He looked in the fridge and there was nothing. But he tested to see if there was water. There was. He was so thirsty from all that running. He felt like he had never run that much in his life. 

Randall saw the firewood and put some in the fire place and started a fire. He was only going to make himself at home here overnight. He would start out first thing tomorrow. 

He laid himself down on the couch, and he covered himself up with a blanket on the back of the couch. One of his legs was hurting from all the running and he was sure it wasn’t broken, possibly just strained. He would see how it was in the morning. 

Randall knew his family had to be worried about him. But he had had no control over his abduction. But he had gotten rid of Stanton. He wouldn’t be bothering him anymore. 

But he did not feel bad for killing him. Not after all the trauma he had caused him. And what was worse, what if he was going to be pregnant again? 

Randall really did not want to be pregnant again. With the twins and Rex, he and Amanda already had their hands full with kids. 

Though Stanton had been the birth father of Lori and Jason, Randall had done them a favor for their own protection. He didn’t know what he was like with kids, but if Stanton treated Randall badly, he could have treated the kids badly anyway. 

Randall didn’t want to deem himself a killer, but getting rid of Stanton was the only way to be able to be free of him. Even in prison, there had been no escaping him. 

He fell asleep on the couch, exhausted.   
……………..

Amanda was now really worried about her brother. It was well after dark and he hadn’t called or anything. 

She finally called the police, that he was missing. 

They would look into finding him. 

Amanda hoped that even if Randall was picked up by police that it wasn’t considered violating his parole.


	18. Chapter 18

Randall slept solidly through the night and sunlight in his face the next morning woke him up. 

He sat up and stretched and yawned. When he looked around, he saw he was not at home. Then he remembered, that he was at Stanton’s cabin. 

“Now I just need to get out of here.” 

Randall pulled himself off the couch and an instant pain in his left foreleg made him go down, groaning at the pain. 

He pushed himself up and he could walk, but it just hurt. It was either sprained or strained. Either way, he looked for a first aid kit. 

He found one in the bathroom and bandaged the leg up. He then looked for a keys. He didn’t find one. He went out and checked the truck out there. There was no keys. 

“Great. Stanton must have had them on him.” 

Randall knew this was going to be a long walk ahead and his leg was not in good shape. But he couldn’t stay here. There was no food. 

Randall found a canteen and he filled that up with water. He also brought along the first aid kit. He found a backpack and put needed essentials in there. 

His stomach growled for some breakfast, but there was nothing he could do about it. He just drank a whole glass of water, hoping that would satisfy it for now. Then he went outside, ready to start his trip and he found a good stick that could be used for an assistance walking stick because of his leg. 

Randall began his journey back home. He could only hope that he found someone to give him a ride back. With the hurt leg, he didn’t know how far he would make it. 

It was one long road and no one had come down it. When he came to the highway, he had no idea which way was what. If he remembered right, the way to his right led to a small town. Or was it the left? 

He decided to go left. Just following the road was the best thing he could do. If someone saw he was hurt, surely someone would stop for him. 

The day wore on and got warmer. It was tedious walking under the hot sun. Many cars went by, but none stopped. 

Hunger became intense. Randall found himself drinking quite a bit of water in small sips. He had to stop often because of the painful leg. 

At one time, he was just sitting in the grass and a red car suddenly stopped on the side. Randall looked up. 

“Randall? Is that you?” An elderly woman’s voice said. 

“Mrs. Bing?” He said, recognizing her voice. 

“Randall, it is you!” She smiled. 

Randall pushed himself up and went to talk to her. 

“What are you doing out here, Randall?” She asked. 

“Trying to get home to my family.” He said. “I was dragged out here again by the guy that kidnapped me before.” 

“You don’t look pregnant now. So what are the babies?” 

“One girl and one boy. My sister has them right now.” 

“You look injured. What happened?” 

“My kidnapper pursued me and I hurt my leg. I don’t think I can make it back on foot.” 

“Monstropolis is a long way off, my boy. Get in.” 

“Wait. Back at the hospital so long ago, did you call the police on me?” 

“No. I never did. Someone else in the hospital apparently did. I promise.” 

“Alright.” He said and went to get his things and got in her car, strapping the seatbelt. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I really need this ride.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“So, how have you been otherwise?” Mrs. Bing asked. 

“I had the kids at a special resort that the prison sent me to so I wouldn’t be so stressed while pregnant. Then I went back to prison and had to let my sister take custody of Lori and Jason. And I got out granted with parole. I’ve been learning to be a parent. I work back at my old company, but definitely am not a scarer anymore. I was a canister maker and repairman, and now I also serve in the lunchroom.”

“My sister has a son named Rex and he started kindergarten this fall. The twins are otherwise in the daycare program while my sister and I are working. We’ve been happy together, but I do aim to get my own apartment again someday. I’ll have to at least live with my sister until my parole is up. I hope I wasn’t deemed violating it when I was forcefully taken again. It wasn’t my fault.” Randall explained. 

“He didn’t love me. He just wanted to use me. He wanted my kids. And he wanted another. He raped me again. Yes, he was also the father of the twins, but I wouldn’t tell him where they were and how many. I was trying to protect them. I wasn’t going to let him drag my sister and nephew into this mess too.” 

“So how did you get away?” 

Randall wasn’t about to tell her what really happened. “I lured him and lost him in the woods. I don’t know where he is now.” 

“I’m sorry that he did that to you again. I’ll take you back to my house and you can call your sister that you’re safe and I’ll take you home tomorrow.” She said. 

“Thank you. I could use a good meal.” 

Mrs. Bing took Randall home with her. She let him stay in the same room again. 

Randall was finally able to get to a phone. He called his sister. 

“Hello.” A kid’s voice picked up. 

“Rex? It’s Uncle Randall. Is your mom there?” Randall asked. 

“Yes. Here Mommy, it’s Uncle Randall.” He heard Rex say. 

“Randall?! Where are you?!” Amanda’s desperate, worried voice came into the phone. 

Randall told her where he was and he had been kidnapped by Stanton again and managed to get away. 

“I’ll be up to get you.” 

“No! Mrs. Bing said she would bring me home tomorrow. You are too stressed to drive. I’ll be fine, Sis. How are the kids?” 

“They are just fine, but it’s you I’m worried about and Rex was mad that you couldn’t take him to the park. But it’s fine now that I know you’re safe. Take care and I’ll see you tomorrow.” Amanda said. 

“Yeah. Good night. And tell Rex I’m sorry. I couldn’t control what happened.” Randall said. "But I'll make it up to him soon." 

They hung up. 

Shortly after, Randall and Mrs. Bing sat down to a good meal. He was so hungry, but he was still worried about another possible pregnancy happening.   
………………

Amanda called the police and said her brother was found and he was fine, but had been taken to that town by force and had escaped. 

Randall did have another parole meeting in a few days. It was important for him to get back before then.


	19. Chapter 19

Mrs. Bing took Randall home the next day. It was now Monday and he was missing work. He was sure Amanda was either there, or at home waiting for him. 

It was a good long drive to Monstropolis. But Randall was glad to be back where he belonged and he wouldn’t have to worry about Stanton anymore. 

Randall and Mrs. Bing rode in the elevator to the floor where Amanda lived. He knocked on the door, and sure enough, Amanda answered. She had wanted to be there when he got home. 

“I called work saying we couldn’t come in today, Randall. But it’s so good to have you home. Thanks, uh?” 

“Mrs. Bing, Darling.” The elderly female monster said. “You must be Randall’s sister. It’s so nice to meet you.” 

“Thank you for bringing him home to me and his kids. Come in.” Amanda said. 

Randall and Mrs. Bing went in. 

Amanda noticed that Randall had a hurt leg. “What happened to you?” 

“It’s a long story.” Randall said. 

“Well, I have to hear it all, guaranteed that the police might be interested in knowing too. You are still on parole, little brother.” 

“I know, big sis. Stop reminding me of it. Like I said, it wasn’t my fault. Stanton came and took me again. He wanted to do the same thing as last time and he wanted the twins. Course he didn’t know there were twins. And he, did it to me again.” Randall said sadly. 

“Randall, I’m, I don’t know what to say, but I’m sorry. We need to get you to the hospital to be looked at. Thanks again, Mrs. Bing for bringing him home.” 

“No problem, Dear, but before I go, could I meet the little darlings? I had met Randall back when he carried the babies. I sure would like to meet them.” 

“Sure, real quick. This way.” Amanda said and she and Randall led her to the baby’s nursery. 

Randall was happy to see his kids again. What he had done was for their own protection. 

“This is Lori.” He introduced his daughter to his friend. 

“She is so darling.” 

And moments later, “This is Jason.” Amanda said. 

“And I heard there was another little one that lived here as your son?” 

“Rex, yeah. He’s in school right now, but I can show you a picture of him.” Amanda said. 

The twins were left to their nap and the adults went out to the living room again. There was a family picture on the wall and Mrs. Bing saw the little orange lizard known as Rex. 

“He is so adorable too. Where’s his father?” 

“He left me before Rex was born. He wasn’t much for children. But Rex gets the orange color from his father. That’s the only thing he has in common with him. A lot of other things he mostly gets from his Uncle Randall here.” Amanda playfully nudged him. 

Randall smirked, and winced. 

“Well, thank you for letting me meet the kids and you, Miss Amanda. I should be going so you can get Randall to the hospital.” Mrs. Bing said. 

“Thanks again for helping me out.” Randall said. 

“We are in your debt.” Amanda said. 

“Think nothing of it. Just glad to help. Goodbye now.” She said and left. 

Randall and Amanda went about getting the twins ready for a trip and they went to the hospital. 

Amanda waited with the babies while Randall was taken back to be examined. 

Randall was asked all sorts of personal questions and he was poked and prodded on. A doctor felt on his stomach to see if there was anything yet. He felt nothing. The leg was then examined and it was just strained. An ace bandage was put on it and he was told to apply some ice to it a few times a day. 

Then came the internal exam and there were still signs of the rape left intact, though there was very little semen left. 

The doctor then asked, “If a pregnancy results, do you want to keep it or end it?” 

“I already have two kids to care for. No, I want to end it, but is there a way to prevent it from progressing further?” Randall asked. 

The doctor left and returned. He had a package in his hands. “This pill should help to end a possible pregnancy. Let’s take it right now.” 

Randall was given some water and he was given the pill. 

He gladly downed the pill and water. He hoped it would help prevent another pregnancy. “And this is found to be effective?” 

“Yes. Very small percentage that it doesn’t. But just watch yourself in the coming weeks. If something happens, we could still terminate it.” 

If something did happen further on, Randall knew he would want to. He didn’t need this happening again. Though there was a small chance he wouldn’t. 

Randall was released and he would be able to return to work the next day, but he still should apply that ice to his leg. 

Amanda asked if anything was found and he said yes. He was given an emergency birth control pill to hopefully prevent anything further. 

They went home for the rest of the day and waited for Rex to come home, who when he got home, was happy to see his uncle again. And Randall promised he would make up the park trip to Rex.   
……………….

The next day, Randall was back at work, doing the work in the cafeteria. He limped on that leg, but it was doing much better. He didn’t let it hold him back from doing his job. 

Sullivan had asked what had happened. 

“Stanton took me away again. He wanted the same thing as like last time. At least he didn’t hold me captive for three months because I managed to escape.” Randall said. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re alright for the most part.” Sulley looked at the leg. 

“It’s fine, Sullivan. Just a small price for the escape.” 

“So how did you get home?” 

“Mrs. Bing brought me home. Someone I met awhile back. And she met the twins.” 

Sulley allowed him to resume his shift.   
…………….

A few days later, Randall was at his parole meeting. At least he hadn’t missed this. 

He explained what had happened to him. 

“So where is Paul Stanton now?” 

Randall explained around the location and said he had a cabin out in the woods. A hunting cabin. He said how he had been held captive there the one time before he was found pregnant. 

The police would investigate Randall’s information and Stanton’s whereabouts. The lizard had been the only witness to where Stanton was. 

But Randall never told them either about what really happened. He knew he would live a lie, but his kids needed him. He knew they would be sure to find Stanton’s body. 

Randall was allowed to leave.   
…………….

Some days later, it was shown on the news that Paul Stanton had been found at the bottom of a cliff. Randall was real tense when he saw it. 

Amanda noticed. 

It was said that he had fell down a steep hill and off the cliff. Randall’s information at least of around where to find Stanton had been verified. 

“What’s wrong, Randall?” 

Randall flinched at his name. “Just the mention of Stanton’s name is just creepy after all he did to me. I’m just glad he won’t be bothering me anymore. He would stop it nothing to have me in his possession.” 

“I wouldn’t want him to have harmed you anymore or the kids if he found out about them. At least you lied to him about the kids for their own protection.” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

Only now was he feeling guilty about the lie of what he had had to do to stop Stanton from causing anymore damage. He knew he would live with this for the rest of his life.


	20. Chapter 20

Randall couldn’t help but feel a little curious about what he had read in the newspaper. 

It was three days later and he had gone to work with Amanda, but said to Sulley that he had to leave for an appointment later, but would be back by closing time. 

Randall walked all the way to the monster cemetery. He made himself invisible so any that were around wouldn’t see him. He didn’t go all the way to the mourning area, but he did see some monsters that resembled Stanton around the area. 

They might have been his family, but they had had no idea what kind of a person he was if he was going to be a rapist. 

Randall knew that a small part of Stanton still lived on in his own kids. He just hoped it never arose. He knew his sister knew who the father was to Lori and Jason, but he wasn’t going to admit it to this family that were bidding their son goodbye. 

He had just wanted to see how big the funeral was. Randall didn’t stay long. He soon turned and left to go back to his job. He didn’t want his sister finding out he was here. It would take him awhile to get back anyway and he needed to be back before closing time. 

He made it back an hour before closing time. Then he helped Amanda taking the kids home.   
……………..

One night, Randall was having a bad dream. He kept on tossing and turning in his bed. 

“Get away! Leave me alone!” He said in his sleep. 

‘“Now why would I want to do that? You murderer!” A voice said. 

Randall saw Stanton. “What are you doing here? I saw you die.” 

“Yes. You killed me. And you lied about it to everyone.” 

“I had my reasons for killing you. All you did was live to torment me.” 

“I had real feelings for you, Randall. I wanted us to be a family.” 

“You had strange ways of showing it! Lovers don’t treat lovers like the way you treated me!” Randall yelled at him. 

“And now that I can see what you do anytime, I also saw that you didn’t just give me one, but two children. How special is that?” 

“You’re lucky I even kept them! I really wanted nothing to do with them at first!” 

“I’m glad you did though. They are special indeed, as they did help change you. If it wasn’t for me and them, think about it; you would have broken out of jail with the Waternoose guy and tried to get revenge on your old co-workers and here in this realm, I see you are practically friends with them now. And after re-capture from the police, you would have been spending the rest of your life behind bars.” 

“I might have found the strength to change my ways eventually. But yeah, maybe you have a point. But it was your way of traumatizing me that made me see the error of my ways faster. And I never want to go back to prison. I’m still just trying to finish up my parole.” 

“And you’ll be sure to finish it.” 

“Just what are you doing here anyway?” Randall asked. 

“I came to tell you that my family is still in deep mourning because of what you did. And I wanted to tell you that I know of the children, and your own family. I would stay away from my family if I were you. They won’t take kindly to what you did to me.” Stanton warned. 

“I don’t want anything to do with your family. But I did see them at your funeral. Curiosity got the better of me to see if you actually had family. You have more than I have. And as much as they must have cared about you, they didn’t know you were a rapist!” 

“I only wanted you as a lover and wanted you to learn to trust and love me back.” 

“By chaining me up and forcing yourself on me nearly every day?! That’s NOT love!” 

“What do you know about love? You don’t even have a new lover yet.” 

“And I don’t want one right now. I’m still recovering from more of the trauma you gave me again just before you died. But I do know that love is about compromise, caring about what the other wants and feels, and taking things slow in a relationship. And also not chaining them up or hurting them!” 

“You often left me no choice.” 

“I could never love you for what you did to me. And you weren’t my type. You were just mad that you couldn’t have what you craved from someone you wanted and didn’t want you back.” 

This seemed to agitate Stanton. 

“I’ll haunt you till the day you die if I must!” 

“You may have given me kids, but I will never love you for what you did to me. And kids at the time was the last thing I wanted. I would have preferred it with someone who would treat me right. And you were not that person.” 

“But getting you pregnant got you out of the prison for awhile and you were in a nicer place.” 

“Yeah, and any one of those women could have been a good new lover if it wasn’t for the fact I was still a prisoner there. My interactions had to be limited with them. I made more friends there than I ever did in the past.” 

“Randall, I wish I could have been that perfect lover for you. I really do. You just had the qualities I was looking for. You see, I was gay and never could get on well with the ladies. And I found out about lizard males and what they could do, like a female, get pregnant. I wanted kids so badly all my life, just not with a girl. And you were the only available male lizard around. Your coloring, your wild temperament, sense of humor, your voice, just about everything about you struck me as attractive and knew I had to have you. I was going to have you one way or another.” 

“Uh, thanks for the compliment. But it’s still not right the way you forced me into everything! I just want you to leave me alone!” Randall snarled angrily. 

“I’m just warning you to stay away from my family. What I said about them.” 

“Don’t worry, I will. Now leave me alone! I don’t ever want to see or hear from you again! I may have your kids, but you were nothing to me!” 

“Fine! Be that way. Just remember though, that you did take a life.” 

“Aside from just getting you out of my life, when we were on the edge of the cliff, you were also pulling me off with you. And you might have treated your kids the same as me and I did it for their own protection. I could never trust you.” 

“I would have never treated them bad. I would have been the perfect dad to them.” 

“I made sure you will never hold them or do anything to them. And what would you have done with me after you got the kids? Killed me?” 

“No. You would have still been by my side, helping me raise them, and perhaps giving me more of them.” 

“No way! Two’s enough.” 

“Sometimes it isn’t. I came from a large family as you saw. Big family was respected with mine. Sure, they wanted me to have kids too, but they didn’t want me to be gay. They always expected me to find a nice girl and settle down with her. But girls hated me and I hated them.” 

“Sometimes the same with girls.” Randall said. He had always too had trouble with girls. But he still wasn’t gay. 

“But good luck and at least you did bring my kids into the world. For that, I thank you.” 

“For the last time, leave! I never wanted any part of you to begin with! And yeah, there was a small part of me that didn’t want the kids in foster care because I was raised that way for a good portion of my young life! But they are still mine and they did bring out my more parental side. So what? I just don’t want you around me or them!” 

Randall’s dream self or spirit then faded away. 

“Oh but I’ll never be truly far from you, my love. You can deny it all you want, but I still love you anyway. And you have my kids.” Stanton just stayed there, unnerved. 

He would continue to watch over Randall and his babies now that he knew about them.’

Randall woke up to the blaring alarm clock. He had hated that dream. He had to spend his sleep talking to that stupid Stanton. But Randall knew he was guilty of killing him, but it had had to be done. 

But he would be sure to heed the warning and stay away from Stanton’s family.   
……………..

Before the funeral had taken place, Stanton’s family had wanted to know why and how their son’s death happened when they talked to the police. 

It had rained before the true the results had been shown out there. But when he was found, they could only truly say that he had obviously been out, tripped on a tree root that was on the path, and rolled down a hill and off the cliff side. They didn’t know anything else. They figured it was an accident. No one was to blame, that they knew of. 

The family had still taken it hard though. Their son knew most of that land really well. That cabin had been out there for two generations. 

But things that had been found in the basement had been disturbing. The family said it was a hunting cabin. Yes, of course some nasty things would take place there, but they did it to sell meat to the markets so they could earn a living at least with one way. But they had had no idea of what their son had secretly done there besides that. 

As long as they never found out what really happened, Randall was safe from their dark sides.   
……………..

When Randall got up for the day, he did seem to be tired. He downed two cups of coffee before they left for work. 

“Are you alright, Randall?” Amanda asked. She was worried about him. 

“Yeah. Just tired, sis.” 

“Didn’t you sleep well?” 

“Not really. Weird dreams.” 

“Of what?” 

“I don’t remember. Just weird dreams.” He didn’t want to talk about it. 

Amanda dropped Rex off at school first and then they went to their company. They took the twins to daycare and went to their respective shifts. 

Randall still remembered his talk with Stanton. It bothered him that he had called him a murderer, and it was something he had to live with. But he wasn’t going to let it stop him from trying to live his life. 

He had to take care of Lori and Jason, his sister, Amanda, and Rex. He wouldn’t let them down again. Even if he had to keep this from everyone around him.   
…………….

Five years later, Rex was now ten and in the fourth grade. His younger cousins were now in kindergarten. 

After Randall had finished his parole, he had continued to live with Amanda for at least another year to save enough money for his own new apartment and being an ex-con, it wasn’t easy to find a new apartment. 

Amanda was still the legal guardian of Lori and Jason, but they would stay with him quite a bit too. But Randall felt his sister had more of the right instincts for children. He cared for them, but he needed more space. 

Despite who the father was and what he had done to Randall in the long past, Randall did still love the kids. He had grown to know them for the last five years. By now, the kids did call Randall their dad. Amanda was Aunt Amanda to them. 

The kids rode a bus to Monsters, Inc everyday when school got out and they would go to a child’s area until then. Then their parents would come get them at closing time. 

Randall would see them on the way out, but he didn’t take them to his home until the weekends. 

Lori had more of like Amanda’s qualities. She was a girly girl and loved playing with monster dolls and tea parties. She was close with her aunt, but did like to hang with her dad as well. Her brother was not the closest friend to her. She also had her dad’s blending abilities and learning to use them was a challenge. Randall tried to help her. 

Jason was bigger than his sister. He looked very different to her and he couldn’t believe they were said to be twins. He would pick on her about just being a girly girl. He was more into sports and the old told stories of the scaring days. But he couldn’t blend at all like his sister. 

“Are you sure you didn’t adopt me, Dad? I look nothing like you, Rex, or Aunt Amanda.” He asked one time. 

“Yes, I’m sure, Jason. There was another parent that left me before you were hatched. And it was one I didn’t want in my life.” Randall said. 

“But do I look like them?” 

“Yes. You have my eyes, and my tail, but you look more like that other one.” 

Randall hated having to explain about the other parent. But he needed to know who he took after. He just wouldn’t say his name ever again. He called him the other dad. 

He was also as close with his nephew. Rex was a wild young one at times. He was just plain energetic and was involved in the school’s sports team. He was a bigger role model too for little Jason, like a big brother. 

Now that Jason knew about another parent, Rex even told him that the same was with him. His own dad had walked out on his mom before he was born too. He never met his dad. 

Of course, Randall never wanted his kids to learn the truth of what really happened to their other parent. Stanton’s death was still a secret he kept from everyone, and he hated to, but he had his reasons. Randall wasn’t proud of it at all to this day. 

And in all this time too, the family of Stanton never found out what really happened to their son. So they never came after Randall for what happened. They had just believed the police that it had been an accidental fall. 

Over these last five years, Randall had otherwise learned to be a good father and been closer to his family and what new friends he made, even his old rivals, who were now his friends. 

At the company, from learning to be a parent when his kids might need a good laugh, he had even learned to become a laugh monster. He did what the other ones did now, making kids laugh to power their city. 

Amanda was proud of what her brother had become from so long ago. He had become the best person she wished him to be from the start. Having become a parent had helped him out a lot more. He had needed something more to care about than just himself. 

Despite his ugly secret, Randall was just so happy in his life right now, with all that he had gained in his new start to life. A better family and better friends. And he had found a place in the company along with other laughers, something he had thought he would never be able to do. 

Randall would deal with the hurdles as they came, but for now, he had everything he wished he could have had much further back in his life. And he wouldn’t trade it for the world now. 

The End


End file.
